


Revelations

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Facials, Groping, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Omorashi, Penis Size, Shower Sex, Small Penis, sex in a lion, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disconnected one-shots revolving around Shiro and Keith as they navigate their changing relationship dynamic and their own insecurities.<br/>Starting with: Keith has always been modest about exposing himself. Especially once Lance started practically swinging his dick around the locker room after training. But one day Lance pulls Keith's towel away and starts to mock his size just as Shiro enters the room. What Shiro has seen cannot be unseen. Nor does he want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has always been modest about exposing himself. Especially once Lance started practically swinging his dick around the locker room after training. But one day Lance pulls Keith's towel away and starts to mock his size just as Shiro enters the room. What Shiro has seen cannot be unseen. Nor does he want it to be.

Three days. It had been three days since Shiro had walked into the locker rooms after a training session to find two of his teammates having an argument. Which wasn't anything surprising in itself. When it came to Keith and Lance it was more surprising to find them getting along. But what  _ was _ surprising was that they'd both been completely naked with Lance waving a towel and laughing. Keith's towel, if the aggravated way that he grabbed for it was any indication. Lance had been bragging—boasting, really. About his dick. Specifically about his dick being bigger than Keith's. 

Of course Shiro had had to look. It was just natural curiosity; he wanted to know what they were talking about. He certainly got enough of an eyeful of Lance from the way the guy was practically waving it around. But Keith on the other hand he'd barely gotten a glimpse of before the two of them had realized he was there. Lance had immediately started bragging, of course. Keith on the other hand let out a sound of a pitch Shiro hadn't thought he could  _ make _ and hurried to cover himself up. He'd still gotten a glimpse, at least. But if anything getting  _ only _ a glimpse had only sparked his interest more. 

Mortified would be an understatement when it came to Keith’s feelings about his shower room encounter with Lance—and then Shiro—three days prior. It had been humiliating just seeing Lance parading around naked, but when the other man took notice of him and proceeded to steal his towel and taunt him about having a bigger dick, well… That had been humiliating. It wasn’t like he was  _ ashamed _ of his dick… well, not  _ really _ . But knowing Lance seemed so much bigger got to him. Then Shiro had to walk in on it and he had no idea how long his sort of idol had been standing there watching them but he’d covered himself and half yelped in a way that just made it all so much worse. 

Shiro had spent the last three days thinking  _ far _ too much about his teammate's dick. And his ass. And… really he hadn't noticed how  _ attractive _ the other man was. But now that he had… It was like he couldn't put the thought away. Even during training. It was distracting him and something had to be done about that. Eyes finding their way to stare at Keith's ass as they headed to shower, he noticed a small hole on the other man's inner thigh where his pants had caught and torn on something. Another small, tempting glimpse that he knew would torment him. "Keith… I… If I could speak to you a minute in private?" Shiro spoke up, swallowing down the hesitance and  _ want _ in his voice as best as he could. 

Keith had been dealing with Lance with a much shorter fuse than usual and almost completely avoiding eye contact with Shiro. So when the older man called out to him after a long, sweaty practice one day Keith was both relieved and anxious. On one hand he wouldn’t have to bump into Lance in the showers again—or possibly become privy to Hunk’s dick size which was probably also larger, but on the other hand being alone with Shiro was awkward. The lesser of two evils, though.

“Uh… Sure Shiro.” He said after pausing for a moment. He turned around and made his way back over to the other man, hands resting on his hips as he came to a stop. “Here or…?” He tilted his head, mock confidence in his stance as he left the question open ended. If Shiro wanted to talk in private here probably wasn’t the best place, Pidge was still working on training not too far off.

Shiro hadn't missed how Keith had been avoiding meeting his eye. Although it had been just as well since he'd been far too distracted with looking at  _ other _ parts of him. The lack of actual  _ interaction _ was fortunate, really. When he was asked if he wanted to talk  _ here _ , Shiro glanced in Pidge's direction. He paused for a moment as if thinking—although he already knew complete privacy was necessary—before shaking his head. 

"It's a…  _ sensitive _ subject." Shiro's mind kept drifting to that glimpse of skin. His eyes glanced over the sweat clinging to Keith's skin and he had to resist the urge to lick his lips as the image flooded his mind of licking along his neck… his stomach… his—Clearing his throat, Shiro gestured in the direction of their lions before turning to head in that direction, trusting that Keith would follow him. 

Keith watched Shiro shake his head and felt his stomach twist anxiously. Still, despite his lingering embarrassment the issue hadn’t been brought up so far and it probably wouldn’t be. After all not every guy was hung up about other guys' junk like he apparently was. Still, He did wonder what Shiro meant by it being a sensitive subject, slight worry overshadowing his nerves for the moment.

“Oh, ok. Sure.” He frowned slightly as Shiro seemed to go into thought for a moment before gesturing at their lions. He guessed that was a good a place as any and he followed along diligently until they reached the closest of the two which was Shiro’s. He waited for the other man to open the way in and followed him, eventually they came to a stop in the cockpit and he tried to remain casual. “So what’s up?” 

"…You're not hurt, right?" Shiro opened with the question after a moment of tense silence. He didn't think he'd seen any  _ blood _ or anything but it couldn't hurt to check. And it was as good of an opener as any. Cautiously, he moved closer. The adrenaline in his veins mixed with all the 'what ifs' and possible ways this could go  _ wrong _ . It left him feeling somewhere between a lion stalking its prey and like he was trying to not startle a tense animal. It was somewhat contradictory yet the two both flowed into the same result. Caution yet daring. He closed the space between them easily, his seat behind him. 

Keith blinked and then frowned in confusion at the seemingly abstract question. “Huh? No, I’m fine why?” Keith looked down at himself, unable to see the tear in his pants from the angle he was at, pressing a hand to his chest and then stomach to check. He had some bruises but nothing out of the ordinary. “No I feel fine?” He confirmed, looking up to find Shiro much closer than he had been.  _ Too  _ close.

Shiro knew he was more than  _ slightly _ in the other's personal space. He could feel his body heat. "I think you must have caught yourself on something during training. You seem to have…" His hand which had formerly been at his side moved forward, brushing against the tear in the fabric before his finger teased into the hole in the pants. "Gotten a tear." 

Shiro was close enough that Keith could smell his deodorant and sweat and it made his stomach clench pleasantly. It was nothing new to admit to himself he’d had a somewhat crush on the other man, had done since the year before he joined the academy and it had been why he’d never given up hope of the other man still being alive, why he’d gone to try and rescue him, even though Lance gatecrashed that. 

When Shiro elaborated Keith looked down and caught the motion of his hand just a little too late, the touch to his thigh made him squeak and twitch, breath hitching but his reflexes apparently dulled. He was frozen in place, face red and eyes shooting up to Shiro’s face as the sensation of the finger against the overly sensitive skin of his thigh made him tremble again. “O-oh… I guess I did huh… t-thanks for letting me know, Shiro.” Keith forced a smile, trying to ignore the heat in his face as he moved to step backwards away from the other man.

Shiro could feel his pulse racing in his veins, more apprehensive and on-edge than he'd felt in a long time. He couldn't afford to alienate Keith if this should go wrong. Having to explain to the rest of the team why the two of them couldn't work together right all of a sudden… No, that would be a  _ very _ bad thing. But… if it  _ didn't _ go wrong. If it could go very very  _ right _ … Possibilities swam in his mind. 

The  _ squeak _ that the other man let out and the way his breath visibly hitched only drove Shiro on. "No,  _ stay _ ." The word was less of an order and more of a plea, soft in its tone. His touch grew bolder, wriggling farther under the fabric. Faintly, he could hear the sound of it ripping, of the hole being made  _ larger _ . But more importantly he could  _ touch _ more, a second finger making it under the fabric to tease across moist, heated flesh. 

When Shiro told him to stay with a light pleading tone to his voice Keith froze again. He wanted to flee and pretend this had never happened, just like the shower room incident. But at the same time he wanted to stay because Shiro’s voice when he asked him to had made his skin tingle. The sound of ripping and the feeling of a second finger joining the first against his skin made him close his eyes tightly, brows drawn down in confusion as he bit his lip for a moment. 

Shiro's eyes scanned across Keith's face. He half expected him to pull away, to tell him off. Yet he didn't. Not yet, at least. His gaze traveled over Keith's features, down what he could see of his body with their close positions. He took full advantage of the fact the other man had closed his eyes to let his own wander. Looking back up at the uncertain sound, Shiro kept letting his fingers move in slow, careful sweeps. 

“Um…” He wanted to ask  _ why _ but his throat closed off every time he opened his mouth to speak. Warmth was spreading from the point of contact, thick and fast to his crotch and Keith opened his eyes again to look at Shiro. His brows still drawn down almost pleadingly because he didn’t want to get an erection, not in front of Shiro. Still, despite his magnificent control over his dick right now his breathing had sped slightly and his features were still flushed.

When Keith finally opened his eyes again, Shiro quirked his lips into a slight smile, the most reassuring he could manage with how his heart raced. The other man looked like he  _ still _ wasn't sure if he wanted to pull away. But the flush on his cheeks and the quickened pace of his breath caught Shiro's eye. His gaze flickered down for a moment before he leaned in, moving to catch Keith's lips in a sudden but slow kiss. The line had now  _ unquestionably _ been crossed. The only question was as to what the other's reaction would be. 

Keith had been oblivious to the eyes roving over his figure, but he certainly was  _ not _ oblivious to the way the fingers were slowly stroking his skin. Shiro was… stroking his  _ skin _ … the skin on his  _ thigh _ , so close to something else. He really was going to struggle keeping his dick in check if he let it continue much longer and he steeled himself in readiness for pulling away.

But then Keith froze  _ again _ because Shiro was moving again and then lips pressed against his own, warm and soft but slightly chapped. His breath caught and his eyes widened owlishly at the action and sensation. Keith didn’t move, or even breathe for a moment before everything registered at once. Oh.  _ Oh _ … 

Waiting for any reaction, positive or negative, Shiro let himself revel in the contact, the press of lips warm and pliant against his own. Keith's lips were softer than he'd expected. He didn't dare to close his eyes as the other man blinked at him. A moment later he could  _ see _ the realisation pass across his face.  _ There it is _ . It was… precious how Keith could be so completely  _ oblivious _ sometimes. Still, Shiro almost would have sworn his heart stopped for a moment as everything clicked together for him. 

As soon as he realised what it all meant, though, Keith’s voice bubbled out in a moan against Shiro’s lips and his steely control over his lower regions slipped as he began to get hard. It was slight but if things continued it wouldn’t be long before he was fully erect. As soon as the moan was out he pressed back for a moment before pulling away to look off to one side, completely and utterly embarrassed as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. 

Keith's moan reached his ears only a few fractions of a second later and Shiro could  _ breathe _ again as he pressed back into the kiss. When the other man pulled away, Shiro paused in his movements for a moment. "Well… now you know where  _ my _ intentions lie… I could keep going… This choice is yours." He twisted his wrist, changing the angle of his motions to sweep  _ upwards _ instead, higher up onto Keith's thigh, only the smallest space shy of the apex of his thigh. The tension and  _ excitement _ of the moment had Shiro's blood pooling distinctly  _ south _ , rousing his cock into stiffening slowly as his heart seemed to skip every few beats. It was foolish. It was absurd. Was he taking advantage of the way Keith seemed to idolize him to push his luck? No… He trusted the other man more than that, trusted that he wouldn't do something unless  _ he _ wanted to. Still, if this made things  _ off _ between them and messed with their dynamics, the entire team would know in no time. But it was a chance he felt he  _ needed _ to take. 

When Shiro paused in what he was doing and spoke Keith still couldn’t look at him, but he felt like even his neck was hot with a blush. “Y-you want to kiss me… more?” He blurted from behind his hand, unable to process much more than that in the moment, certainly not able to think of the possibility of  _ more _ . Mainly because he’d never  _ done _ anything like this, and also because usually this sort of thing were where wet dreams lie. Maybe this was a dream.

Then Shiro’s hand moved again, changed direction and Keith’s breath hitched as he felt the touch slip up his thigh close to his groin. The sharp jolt of pleasure making his cock throb made Keith panic a bit. Shiro would see his dick, even though he still had his clothes on the older man would be able to see the shape and size and  _ especially _ after the shower room incident he was way more self-conscious. So he reacted with a shocked jerk and took a step back. 

The sound of ripping fabric seemed too loud and then Keith felt the cool touch of air against his thigh and the lower part of his right ass cheek.  _ Oh god. _ He yelped and shoved his hands between his legs, turning around quickly so Shiro didn’t see his dick if it was hanging out. A quick glance down when he had his back to the other man showed no such thing, though. His dick was very much still in the cloth but the rip was showing a good portion of his right thigh, it went right up to where his pants were cradling his balls and up towards his hip where the edges of his pubic hair was visible. 

Keith really had a tendency to miss the blatantly obvious, Shiro knew this well. Still, the  _ extent _ of it surprised him sometimes. "Well, yes, that's  _ part _ of it…" Kiss him, touch him, taste him, even—He was getting ahead of himself. And with the blush that was spreading across Keith's features, Shiro found he wanted to see just how far that flushed look extended. But then the other man was jerking away from him. 

The ripping sound as his fingers snagged and tore at the fabric had Shiro's eyes darting down to watch as Keith frantically covered his groin. But then the other man turned. And the base of his ass was so blatantly—wonderfully—visible, it had his cock twitching in response, wondering what it would be like to bury himself between those cheeks. The curve in the rip of the fabric only served to give him a  _ very _ good view. Hesitating on the edge of movement for a moment, Shiro stepped forwards, pressing the firmness of his erection against the cleft of Keith's ass. 

"I need you to relax. You have nothing to be afraid of." Shiro's hands moved to the shorter man's hips. He tipped his head, moving to lick at Keith's neck with a broad stroke of his tongue, the salty tang of sweat on his skin a sharp taste in his mouth. He tugged him back against him slightly, taking a minute step backwards and bringing Keith with him. "I won't do anything you don't  _ want _ …" Although he had every intention of pulling out exactly what the other man  _ did _ want, even if Keith didn't know what those things  _ were _ . Another small step backwards as his hands drifted down Keith's thighs slightly before coming back up to his hips. 

Keith was oblivious to the eyes on his back as he tried to think of a way out of the situation. Not because he didn’t enjoy it, but because surely it would only end badly, maybe Shiro had hit his head during training. But then Shiro was moving with a rustle of fabric and Keith held his breath as he felt the other man’s clothed erection press against his ass very much not by accident. And  _ oh _ , were Keith’s suspicions about Shiro probably having a sizeable dick correct. Was he even fully hard?

“I’m not  _ afraid _ .” Keith said defensively, shoulders tensing with indignation even as his heart hammered hard behind his ribs. The hands on his hips and the tongue against his neck did nothing to quell the fluttering and fire in his chest and as he was pulled back against Shiro, Keith didn’t resist. “T-then don’t look at my body,” was Keith’s response to Shiro saying he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want. The shorter man didn’t deny wanting  _ anything else _ , but the other man’s eyes on his lower body would be humiliating. At least in Keith’s mind. He stepped back when Shiro did, easily following the other man’s movements though his own hands were still clasped over his groin. The feeling of Shiro’s touch stroking along his thighs and back up to his hips again drew out a quiet groan from Keith and he finally let one hand move from atop its twin to grasp the wrist of Shiro’s artificial arm for support.

The defensive tone had Shiro silently rolling his eyes to himself. No, perhaps  _ afraid _ wasn't the right word. Nervous, then. It was blatant in every move the other man made. At the words about not looking at him, the taller man couldn't help the slight chuckle that bubbled out of him, tinted darker than his usual tone with the lust in his system. "If  _ that's _ what you want, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to apologise for the last few days." 

Shiro felt a rush of triumph as Keith finally started to relax, grabbing onto him. He felt the backs of his legs meet the seat with one more step back. "See… the thing is, the last few days I can't seem to  _ stop _ looking at you. It's… a little distracting, actually." He didn't see any reason in not being honest about that fact. Shiro moved in a sudden motion, sitting and pulling the other man into his lap. He adjusted their positions to be able to lick at Keith's neck again. 

Keith made another indignant noise when Shiro chuckled at him, but the sound also sent more heat southward and he couldn’t help but squirm where he stood a little bit. The revelation that Shiro had been looking at him for  _ days _ made pride and embarrassment war within him and he frowned in confusion. “D-days? Why…?” He  _ should _ have known why but surely Shiro didn’t  _ like _ like him… not how Keith liked Shiro… right?

Then Shiro was moving again and Keith went with him, only this time they ended up falling and he grabbed both of the older man’s forearms as they sat. Sitting in Shiro’s  _ lap _ felt weird and hot and a little embarrassing. “I’m too big to sit on- w-wait I’m distracting you?” His breaths were steady but fast and he wasn’t sure if he should apologise or thank Shiro for the obvious compliment. “U-uhm… nhh… Shiro-…” Keith stuttered out the other man's name as his neck was licked at again, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his knees tightly together, holding his legs somewhat awkwardly in the air as he half curled on himself to try hiding his crotch.

Shiro huffed out a disbelieving breath of a laugh as he was asked  _ why _ . "I know you can be a little caught up in your head sometimes but  _ some _ things should be obvious enough that even you would have trouble missing them." The sensation of Keith grabbing at him sent a rush through him that had him twitching in his pants, fully hard and straining at the fabric as a moist patch started to form by the tip. 

" _ Very _ distracting." Shiro confirmed the words with another lick. The way Keith said his name like that sounded  _ too good _ . His hands moved to the seam between the shorter man's thighs, tugging his legs apart firmly yet not harshly. "See I can't seem to stop thinking about  _ this _ …  _ You _ …" His touch moved up again with another ripping sound before his hand was able to trail along the base of the other man's cock. 

Keith licked his lips which were suddenly far too dry from the way his breaths were coming quick and slightly laboured. So… Shiro  _ had _ been seriously watching him,  _ wanting _ him? Something inside of him still couldn’t quite believe it, mainly because he’d been pining for so long and assumed the other man wouldn’t be interested. He’d never seen Shiro show that sort of interest in anyone, let alone other men. 

When Shiro gripped Keith’s thighs and pulled at them he resisted for a moment, but the pressure and the pleasure that caused was too much and he gave in, parting them. “Don’t look at it…” he repeated, turning his head to the side and pressing his cheek against Shiro’s temple as the other man licked at his neck, head tilted back slightly to still allow the motion even as he watched the older man’s and ripping his pants more. “Y-you going to find me a new pair of pants?” He tried to let humor lilt his tone but it was wobbly and then his voice dissolved into a harsh moan as the base of his cock recieved the ghosting touch. 

The quick breaths against him were reassuring to Shiro's racing heartbeat. At least he knew now for sure that Keith wanted this as well. He'd never been  _ quite _ sure if the odd sort of hero-worship the smaller man displayed around him was purely platonic or evidence of something  _ more _ . But he was glad for it. It wasn't  _ often _ that he found himself drawn to someone so intensely.  _ Sexually _ . But they'd grown close. He knew without any hesitation that neither of them would hesitate to put their lives on the line for each other, for any of the team really. The  _ trust _ that was there opened the  _ possibility _ . But the added element of the way that Keith  _ looked _ at him… He liked the  _ power _ in it, if he was entirely honest with himself. And it tipped the scales of his feelings in the direction of something a little less 'friend'-based. 

"Hmnh… Not sure, this might be a good look on you." His response was teasing as his fingertips trailed in slow motions back and forth against the base of the other man's dick. "As for not  _ looking _ … I'm afraid I can't do that." He tugged the fabric out of the way more to free Keith's length before he moved to wrap his hand around the base. 

“N-not if I don’t wanna get laughed at again.” Keith spoke with a slightly breathless tone, his legs twitching with each teasing stroke to his length. The desire to close his legs again, hide himself, was still strong and his feet felt dorky and weird hovering mid air so Keith eventually let them drop. Using the control handles of Shiro’s lion for purchase as the older man told Keith that he couldn’t  _ not _ look. Then he was being exposed completely and the mortification had him turning his head in the opposite direction, facing away from Shiro and covering his mouth with his hand as the feeling of a hand wrapping around him drew out a long, quiet moan. 

Shiro nodded with another small laugh. That was a fair enough counter-argument. Although he wouldn't put it past Keith to toss out a retort if questioned that at least  _ he _ could get laid. They'd have to figure out something to do about his pants. But that was a concern for  _ later _ , they were already too far gone anyway. For the moment, he let himself revel in the feeling of the heated flesh clutched in his hand and the  _ sounds _ . If the other man was making noises like that  _ now _ … Shiro wondered what other sounds he could make. 

Shiro's strokes were slow but firm as he moved, his own hips rolling up against the other man's ass slightly. He let himself admire the pink flush of Keith's length, the way it moved, the way it felt in his hand, firm and twitching with the harsh beats of his heart. Shiro was sure his own pants must have been sporting an impressive wet patch as he felt himself leaking against them. "Look at you… Gorgeous… So hard… Flushed…" Although he knew his own length was significantly  _ more _ , that didn't really  _ matter _ as far as he was concerned because it was a very very  _ good-looking _ dick and it was  _ Keith _ and he  _ wanted _ him. And if anything, Keith's size even made some things easier. 

As Shiro stroked him, rolled his hips against his ass and  _ spoke _ Keith whimpered and then promptly pressed his hand harder on his mouth. That noise was… completely embarrassing, even though he felt so very good right now. Even though the hand on him and the feeling of Shiro’s thick cock against his ass was making him almost light headed with need. He almost made a comment like ‘but it’s small…’ though he managed to hold his complaint back, not wanting to draw focus on the fact even though it was pretty unmissable. 

Eventually after a short while of the torturously slow strokes Keith couldn’t take it any more, turning his head back and watching Shiro’s hand wrapped around his cock. The head slick with precum smearing across the length and the other man’s fingers with the motions. “Shi-Shiro… F-faster…” The request was quiet, trembling and tentative.

The way Keith said his name had Shiro half-stifling a groan. He couldn't  _ take it _ anymore. "Y-yeah but just… First…" He slipped his other hand down between them and urging the other man to lift his hips a bit so that he could tug at his own pants, artificial fingers fumbling slightly before managing to free himself of the fabric confines with a relieved groan. He indulged himself with a few strokes in-time with his movements against Keith's cock before letting himself go and focusing his attentions back on the man in his lap, speeding up his strokes as he'd been asked to do. 

Keith licked his lips and watched as Shiro shifted and worked his own cock out of his pants. Lifting his hips shakily when he was prompted to do so. He was already tired, muscles aching from their lengthy training that day but he apparently still had enough energy to move and pant and  _ need _ . And,  _ wow _ , he’d been right about Shiro’s cock.

It was thick and long and wet at the tip, precum belying how aroused Shiro was as Keith dropped his hips back down and kept watching the hand on his cock and the way Shiro stroked his own briefly. Then the other man was speeding his motions and Keith let his head fall back, legs falling open as his hips twitched up into the motions and he could feel the bare ceft of his ass brushing against Shiro’s cock. He dropped his right hand down to hold the edge of the seat for support, the other hand still gripping Shiro’s flesh forearm through his shirt. “Sh-shit that’s… I thought it’d be impressive but that’s really… wow…” He gasped out the words in response to seeing the older man’s cock.

Shiro could feel the slight tremors in Keith's body as he lifted himself. But he knew that he could handle it. When the smaller man tipped his head back and started moving against him, Shiro couldn't help a slight moan at the teasing friction against him. He did his best to resist the urge to hump shamelessly up against Keith's ass but feeling that soft, warm flesh against him was doing  _ terrible _ things to his resolve. 

Then Keith was  _ complimenting _ his dick and Shiro stifled a pleased sound, his cock twitching noticeably as it leaked more at the praise. "Well then… So that means you've thought about my dick before…?" He knew the answer was probably already obvious but he couldn't resist the urge to make him  _ say _ it. 

Keith blushed harder again when Shiro asked if he’d thought about the older man’s dick and Keith was silent except for his gasping moans—becoming more intense as time went on—before he spoke too. “Y-yeah… relentlessly… ah!” He admitted, it wasn’t like he could deny the fact that Shiro turned him on now anyway, not with a dick harder than ever and leaking enough to make lewd slick noises. His hips began moving slightly more harshly, belly trembling and tense and knuckles white as he held the seat and Shiro’s arm.

Shiro quickened the motions of his hand, giving in and rolling his hips up to grind against the cleft of Keith's ass and the underside of his balls. "I think yours is  _ just _ fine. Easier to suck this way too, isn't it? And I'm sure you're enjoying my hand wrapped around you like this." Shiro lifted his free hand, turning Keith's face towards him to catch him in a kiss, far more needy and less controlled than before even from the start as he swiped his tongue against the other's lips.  

When Shiro began moving his own hips Keith moaned even louder before biting his lip, pushing his ass down more firmly to try and give the other man at least some pleasure. Feeling as if he were the only one currently getting anything out of the situation but too overwhelmed to do much. “Suck? …I- I wouldn’t know… ngh… Sh-Shiro… I’m going to cum… soon… oh god!” He spoke desperately as Shiro’s hand pressed to the side of his face and turned it, kissing back sloppily. Unskilled and unrestrained as he began trembling more intensely as his orgasm drew near.

_ Relentlessly _ . The word still echoed in Shiro's mind to the soundtrack of Keith's moans and the slick sounds of his hand as he stroked at him. He could almost  _ picture _ the younger man jacking off thinking of  _ him _ and oh  _ god _ that thought alone was almost too much. Feeling the other man all but fucking up into his grip needily urged him on. He could tell that Keith had to have been getting close even before his words confirmed that. His body language practically screamed it. 

"Well… could always find out…" Shiro half-smirked his response about the sucking into the kiss. Their kiss was messy and careless and sloppy and Shiro only quickened the movements of his wrist. He wanted to drink up every sound he could, soaking in the way Keith trembled against him. His own cock ached, craving attention, but that could  _ wait _ . For the moment, this was enough, this was  _ good _ . Shiro wanted to tip him over that edge, the slick sounds of his hand growing as he tightened his grip slightly. 

Keith muffled another needy sound into the kiss as the weight of Shiro’s words struck him. They could find out, Shiro was basically offering a blowjob and as they kissed that thought sent Keith over the edge. He gasped and held his breath for a moment, mouth open as he tensed all over and finally came hard after a moment of tense stillness. His voice wooshed out of him on a harsh outward breath with a deep cracking moan, back arching as he made a mess of Shiro’s hand and the other man’s lap. 

The entire time he kept his face close to the other man’s, eyes closed tight and in the same position he’d been in as they kissed, only he was far too distracted to do that any more. After a few moments of his hips jerking and his legs twitching Keith sagged and fell heavily against Shiro once more. His ragged breaths joining the sound of his pulse loud and clear in his ears as he took a moment to drink in the sensations his post orgasm state brought on.

In that last tense moment, Shiro found himself holding his breath without even realizing it. The feeling of Keith spilling over his hand as he moaned out and arched against him sent tremors up Shiro's spine and he stifled a sound. His gaze roamed over what he could see of Keith's features, taking in the pleasured expression on his face as he rode out the peak of his climax. 

When the other man sagged against him, Shiro waited a moment before pressing a soft kiss to Keith's temple. He released his grip on the younger man's length, looking at the slick substance on his hand for a moment before lifting it to his face. After a tentative lick, Shiro groaned at the salty tang, licking off the rest of the mess on his hand before letting it drop to rest on Keith's stomach lightly. His own cock still stood proud and neglected, twitching insistently with the pulse of his heart. "So that was… interesting." What else could he call it? 'Fantastically hot' seemed a bit crude. 

Keith shivered when his dick was released, the sudden loss of warmth a shock to his heated flesh, but then Shiro was moving more and Keith opened his eyes half way. What he saw made him splutter and look away with embarrassment, something about seeing Shiro  _ licking his cum _ up made him feel as if he were burning all over again. “Sh-sh-shiro!” his voice was hoarse and still thick with lingering arousal as he stuttered the other man’s name.

Shiro turned his head towards the other man with raised brows when Keith stuttered out his name. He sounded almost  _ scandalised _ . "What? I already offered to suck you off, but this is what embarrasses you? Seemed a shame to just  _ waste _ it." He knew he was being far too bold. But the hoarse, lust-thickened tone of Keith's voice was enough to make him still want to hear more. Although he was sure his own tone was no lighter. 

Keith turned his face away again, embarrassed, but in doing so his vision very much came to rest on Shiro’s cock standing proud between their legs. He instantly felt like a jerk, the only one to get anything out of the situation when  _ Shiro _ was the one who deserved nothing more than to feel good all the time. Especially after what he’d been through. Without a word, Keith moved both of his hands, reaching down between his legs and leaning forward slightly so he was sitting upright. He wrapped his hands around Shiro’s erection, breath hitching as he shyly began stroking.

When Keith suddenly paused for a moment before adjusting his position, Shiro had no question what he'd realised. Then there was a warm grip around him and he gasped in a breath before letting it out a moment later as a shaky moan. "Mnh… K-keith… Y-you don't have to do… Ngh…" He trailed off with a groan. Oh, no, he didn't  _ have to _ but Shiro  _ wanted _ him to. The grip was shy and hesitant, to be sure, but to his dick—after having lacked any real stimulation so far—it was sudden and almost overwhelming. 

Keith chewed on his lower lip as he added a bit more pressure and speed to his first few tentative strokes. Becoming bolder with the way Shiro’s voice sounded, that was because of  _ him _ . Keith was the reason Shiro was hard and aroused and moaning and it gave him a heady rush of power. “Shiro… how do you like it?” He said, just above a whisper. “Teach me…” 

His words were shy but sure. He wanted to learn what Shiro liked, how the older man did it himself… One day watch him doing it himself. The thought made Keith moan softly and his pace increased again, the precum the other man was leaking making the motions slick, but for good measure he leaned over and bent as close as he could. Opening his mouth Keith carefully let his spit drip down to Shiro’s cock, the extra lubrication making lewd noises and he could feel how much easier his palms smeared and kneaded the head. Keith cupped his hands around it and started moving them in a way that would create suction, having done it to himself multiple times he hoped Shiro would like it.

The faster, harder strokes were definitely  _ better _ , drawing quiet sounds past Shiro's lips. But those words, in that tone, Keith telling him to  _ teach him _ how he liked his  _ dick _ touched… Shiro tipped his head back with a less restrained groan, eyes falling shut briefly. He gasped at the feeling of  _ something _ —spit?—dripping onto his cock but then it was more  _ slick _ and Keith was kneading at the crown of his dick and  _ oh _ that was  _ good _ . "Ngh… J-just k-keep going. Doing fine…" But then the other man was doing something  _ different _ and  _ fuck _ where did he learn  _ that!? _ Shiro's hips bucked ever so slightly into the contact as he tried to keep himself still. " _ Fuck _ … that's—nh!—g-good…" He tipped his head up again, mouth slack around harsh, loud breaths. 

Keith felt his crotch ache with how arousing Shiro’s moans and encouragements were. Even though his dick was spent didn’t mean his libido had been snuffed out and he squirmed slightly where he sat to try and relieve the almost maddening sensation. “Y-yeah? Good… I want you to feel good…” His voice was trembling, obvious nerves and shyness still present.

Shiro watched what he could of the movement of Keith's hands reflected in the movements of his arms and shoulders. Something occurred to him then, the idea blossoming into a  _ need _ almost instantly. "Take off the jacket… And the shirt… Wanna see you." As he spoke with firm words that shook at the edges with unrestrained lust, Shiro moved to tug at the jacket at Keith's shoulders. Yes, it would mean losing that delicious, obscene, slick sucking pressure to his dick for a moment. But he  _ craved _ being able to see the younger man's body, being able to see his muscles shifting beneath his skin as he moved. 

Shiro was asking him to take his jacket and shirt off and Keith licked his lips apprehensively before letting go of the other man’s cock to do as he was asked. Keith quickly sat up and shrugged out of his jacket, reaching back to grab the hemline at the back of his neck Keith yanked his shirt off in one smooth motion as well. His skin there pale and unmarred by anything more than a few bruises from their training that afternoon. Quickly, he tossed the garment to the floor and then went back to what he’d been doing before, pausing only to spit more into his hands before wrapping them around the tip of Shiro’s cock again.

Keith's nervousness was endearing in a way. Shiro almost wished he'd dragged the other off to his  _ room _ rather than just…  _ this _ . But this was enough, for now. And with any luck there would be a  _ next time _ . A next time when they could do  _ more… _ His thoughts were interrupted by Keith complying and taking off his jacket. He stifled a sound at the loss of sensation to his dick, however. 

But it was  _ worth it _ a moment later as Shiro watched Keith tugging off his shirt so smoothly and easily. His gaze trailed over the exposed expanse of skin, watching the other man's muscles moving and pausing at the bruises. If their angle had been better, he might have thought to kiss across them. The hands were back on his dick a moment later and Shiro's eyes fluttered shut briefly with a groan. But he forced them open again. He brought his still-human hand up to touch lightly at the back of Keith's shoulder. 

The pads of Shiro's fingers trailed down Keith's back slowly, his other hand moving to the other man's hip. When he reached the midpoint of the smaller man's back he moved over and up again, ghosting a circle across the pale skin. But when he reached the starting point of his circle, he moved his hand so that his nails dragged down Keith's back instead. Shiro tried to not be  _ too _ harsh, just barely enough to leave slight white trails that faded almost instantly to pink, at least until he could determine the other man's reaction to it. 

Keith wasn’t self-conscious of his torso, unlike his dick, he was toned and lithe and  _ fine _ but something about knowing Shiro was looking at him…  _ only _ him made the younger man groan. Sure it was embarrassing but the feeling of a hand on his skin soothed that to a light heat across the back of his neck and on his cheeks as he worked Shiro’s cock. Keith watched what his hands were doing intently, mouth open around his still laboured breaths and he licked his lips when the tip became visible as he pulled his grip down the entire shaft a few times before resuming his faux suction.

Keith stopped, however, when Shiro’s touch turned to scratching and his back arched, head falling back and legs twitching together in a squeezing embrace of Shiro’s thighs as he choked out a harsh moan. Moments later, when the touch had run its course, Keith’s head dropped and he had to move both of his hands to grip Shiro’s thighs for support, trembling and incredibly horny. Enough that he was sure at this rate he’d be getting hard again soon which was… quick, even for him. After he’d managed to ground himself again Keith diligently resumed pleasuring his crush.

Shiro's breaths were shallow and uneven as Keith continued stroking at him. His hand trembled slightly where it touched at the other man's back but he kept his movements steady. When he felt the strokes to his full length alternated in, Shiro bit his lip with a low sound echoing out of his chest. At his scratching, Keith arched and moaned so  _ fantastically _ that he felt hooked almost immediately. Shiro's breath hitched at the way the man in his lap squeezed at his thighs. 

"So you like that…?" Shiro felt a pleased and satisfied thrill running through him. He could feel the tremors in the other man's body as Keith struggled to get a grip on himself. As much as he enjoyed the younger man's dedication… He wanted to hear that  _ sound _ again. Shiro ghosted his touch back up gently before clawing his nails more harshly down the other side of Keith's back. This time, his motion was harsh enough to leave bright red marks on the other man's skin. 

Keith floundered internally at the question for a moment before daring to answer, not sure if it would be weird or not even though Shiro was the one who did it in the first place. “Yeah… That felt really… Really good.” He found it hard to answer verbally now his breathing had picked up again but he managed somehow. Then the light touch ghosting upward on his back made him shiver pleasantly, softness after the scratching somehow increasing the sensitivity. 

When Shiro scratched him again, though, his posture stiffened again just as it had the time before, but more and for a longer time as his voice cracked harshly around a shocked moan. He slapped one of his hands over his mouth and momentarily realised it smelled like Shiro’s cock, his stomach twisting pleasantly and his own dick most definitely stirring between his thighs. “S-Shiro I can’t… that’s… it’s  _ too loud _ .” He spoke as if flailing though he was physically still, somehow paranoid that someone would hear them.

"Good then…" Shiro all but purred at the confirmation, feeling  _ extremely _ pleased. He liked the idea of not having to hold himself back as much or be as careful and controlled with Keith. That was a boundary he would have to explore, to see where exactly his threshold was so that he knew just how much the other man could  _ take _ . The way Keith moaned out so  _ loudly _ had Shiro's dick twitching and leaking even more than it had been. If he could be so noisy just from  _ scratching _ him then Shiro wondered what sounds he could draw out if he was actually  _ fucking _ him. 

An absolutely wicked idea filled Shiro's mind at Keith's words. He wondered if it would be too much to push for, too much to ask. But he did it anyway, a breathless and amused chuckle preceding his words. "If you need something to occupy your mouth… I think I can offer a suggestion. You could always… put something in it. Something like my  _ dick _ , maybe? …If you wanted to, of course." He tried to not let his blatant  _ lust _ saturate his words too much, but it was a failing effort. As he spoke, his fingertips trailed lightly up the harsh red lines again. He dragged his nails down again on the opposite side of Keith's back. 

Keith felt like he might burst into flame at the older man’s suggestion, the words coming from his mouth seeming so filthy and  _ new _ and  _ hot _ to the younger paladin. The idea, though, was a pleasant one and whilst he knew he’d probably be no good—would that thing even  _ fit _ in his mouth?—he wanted to at least try. Keith dropped his hand and looked over his shoulder, pupils blown and hair slightly tousled from their activities. “I-I can do that…- AH!” Shiro’s repeat of the scratching made Keith jerk violently, squeezing his eyes shut and ducking his head with a whimpering moan.

He took another moment to compose himself again before moving, sliding his ass  _ up _ Shiro’s stomach where the taller man was slouched in his chair, legs moving so his feet were on the ground now. Though barely, tiptoes just scraping it. When Keith was sitting just below Shiro’s sternum he bent forward, easily flexible from years of training. Though he did hope his ripped pants didn’t expose his ass too much, that was somewhere even  _ he _ hadn’t seen and the idea that Shiro could so easily stare at it now had his stomach churning with almost anxiety. But he pushed through it, straining a bit with a slight grunt as he lapped at the head of Shiro’s cock with both hands wrapped tightly around the base. Squeezing and massaging it there as he licked and sucked the moisture from the crown.

Shiro was very quickly discovering that he really  _ enjoyed _ making Keith jolt and moan out so loudly for him. Idly, he thought he might enjoy hearing the smaller man screaming his name as he came. The idea sent a shudder up his spine and he had to stifle a sound of his own. Perhaps he enjoyed that thought a bit  _ too _ much. But he didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment. 

Instead, Shiro was completely and entirely distracted by the sudden  _ view _ in front of him. The way that Keith had shifted up onto his stomach did in fact expose his ass very well. What greeted the older man was a full view of Keith's ass. The way the fabric had torn and stretched with his movements combined with the spread position of his legs left Shiro staring at the way the tight ring of the younger paladin's ass twitched with his movements. Oh he wanted to touch him, feel him,  _ taste _ him even. Anything as long as he was able to make that ring of muscle twitch and quiver for him. 

Then Keith's tongue was on him and Shiro let his eyes fall shut and his chin drop to his chest with a shuddering groan at the sensation. He could feel himself leaking more in response to the attention, the sucks making his hips twitch slightly. Needing somewhere to focus his hands, Shiro moved to grip at the other man's ass, thumbs curving onto his inner thighs as he kneaded at him lightly, between heavy breaths and shuddering groans. 

Keith’s motions faltered at the sound of Shiro’s utterly sinful groan and the taste of his cock had the younger man half hard by the time he felt hands on his ass. Keith squeaked around what was in his mouth and his legs tensed for a moment, his left thigh muscle threatening to cramp until he forced his body to relax again. He could deal with Shiro groping his ass cheeks at least, but he didn’t think he was ready for anything  _ more _ back there. Not when he’d spent the day sweating and hadn’t even showered yet. Not when they weren’t even in a bed. 

The  _ squeak _ —he hadn't even known Keith could  _ make _ a sound at that pitch—and the way the younger man tensed were enough to tell Shiro that he was pushing his luck, pushing the limits of what was 'okay' in that moment. He didn't push for more, contenting himself with kneading and squeezing at the firm flesh beneath his touch, thumbs occasionally swiping to tease at Keith's inner thighs. "That's… Mngh…  _ Keith… fuck. _ " The name came out as a hiss of breath. "Y-you can s-stroke whatever's… ngh… not in your mouth too… you know…" 

Keith hummed out a thick groan around Shiro’s length when the other man spoke to him, swore  _ because _ of him and he complied without protest. His hands starting to move in firm fast strokes now that his renewed arousal had begun to make him impatient, he wanted Shiro to cum. He wanted to taste it. The thought making him groan again and suck a bit harder, dropping his mouth until he had the first three inches inside of it but no more could fit at that angle.

Shiro let out a moan at the way the younger paladin's groan resonated against him before he complied with the suggestion. Head tipping back briefly at the quick pace of Keith's strokes, his breaths started to grow shorter. "Mngh!" Shiro stifled another moan at the sensation of the other man's mouth dropping down farther around him, the needy sound echoing in his throat. His hands tensed against Keith's ass, squeezing harder for a moment. His artificial hand kept squeezing and kneading while his flesh hand moved along the smaller man's back before he dragged his nails bluntly down it again, ending the motion at the hemline of his pants and moving to grope at him with both hands again. He could feel himself starting to get closer, small tremors starting to quake in his thighs. "J-just like that… Just… k-keep going…" His words tumbled out somewhere between a demand and a plea, breaths coming in gasps and pants as he started to unravel around the edges.  

Keith was relieved when Shiro didn’t seem to try doing more than groping his ass cheeks, some of his nervousness abating. He could very much become addicted to the sounds the older man was making, though. He wondered if that would be a problem when they were training from now on, gasps and grunts and his voice sounding out from exertion would all remind Keith of this moment.

When Shiro squeezed his ass harder and then  _ scratched him _ again, Keith moaned loudly again. This time muffled by the cock in his mouth and his lips were left tingling from the vibration it had caused. His back was stinging now, though it didn’t feel like blood had been drawn and it was far from unpleasant. When Shiro urged him to keep going there was an edge to his voice that made Keith’s groin ache in anticipation, he still wasn’t completely hard and likely wouldn’t be by the time Shiro was finished but that was fine. Once was enough especially for a first time. He started to move his hands faster, adding a slight twist to his movements and letting saliva dribble out from the seal of his lips as he worked, moaning almost continuously because it seemed to make the other man feel good, felt good for  _ him _ too. 

The vibrations of Keith's moan resonated through Shiro's length and he choked on an unrestrained moan of his own, an incoherent curse falling from his lips. He struggled to keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to buck up into the tight heat of the mouth wrapped around him. His sounds became more continuous as the younger man continued with his movements, groans and choked grunts mixing with the occasional moan or broken syllables of praise and encouragement. 

Shiro gasped at the sudden twisting motion. His hips bucked up slightly despite himself and he worked to quell the motion. "Mnh… G-gonna c-cum soon…  _ Fuck _ …" He breathed out his warning, tipping his head to fix his gaze on admiring the sight in front of him as best as he could. The line of Keith's body, the reddened scratches standing stark contrast to the pale skin of his back, the shredded pants exposing him to Shiro's gaze, the twitching quiver of his ass as he moved… Shiro did his best to take it all in. It only drove him closer to the edge. He tried to hold himself back until he  _ couldn't _ , tossing his head back with a broken and choked out groan as his climax hit him. His hips jerked up with a few quick, sudden motions as he came. Shiro stilled with his hips arched slightly as he rode out the last waves of it before collapsing back into his seat, gasping for his breath. 

Keith only moaned louder at the warning of Shiro’s impending orgasm, lost in the moment and wanting nothing more than to bring the other paladin over the edge. So when Shiro  _ did _ cum, Keith really should have been better prepared. Instead the sudden hot rush of cum coating his tongue and the bucking hips made him utter a surprised grunt, movements faltering as he half coughed half gagged and clumsily pulled back after swallowing only partly. 

With his mouth open and Shiro’s orgasm coming to an end Keith squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled sound of humiliation at his fumble. Cum dripping from his mouth messily and back onto the other man’s crotch as one last spurt painted the bridge of his nose and his left cheek. When Shiro stilled and lay trying to catch his breath Keith gingerly sat up and slid back down the other man’s body, standing a moment later and turning around with a guilty expression. Both of his hands were clasped in front of his groin, though they did little to hide the pink tip of his half hardness. “I’m sorry I… I’ll try harder next time…” His face was burning again, toes wiggling inside his shoes from his embarrassed state.

Only belatedly registering the coughing sounds, Shiro felt bad for not having been more  _ careful _ , for not having given the other man more warning. He probably should have been more direct. Then Keith was making an  _ odd _ sound, sitting up, and moving off of him. It was only when the younger paladin turned around with a guilty and embarrassed expression that Shiro was able to decode the sound. 

Shiro's brows raised and he blinked for a moment, coming back into himself. He stood on slightly shaky thighs, making sure that they would support him before he took a half-step closer. He caught Keith's chin in his grasp, tipping the smaller man's face up towards his own. "You're  _ sorry _ ? You think you have  _ anything _ to be sorry for?" He pressed only a brief, chaste kiss to Keith's lips before tipping his head to the side, licking up the mess on his face with languid strokes of his tongue. "You've never… done that before, right? I think… that you did a  _ fantastic _ job for your first time." Shiro spoke his words between licks. "And besides that… You actually look  _ hot _ all a mess like this. I'm  _ not _ complaining." He moved to catch Keith's lips again, less chaste this time and letting the grip on his chin slide down to the shorter man's neck and then back to thread into his hair. 

Keith chewed on his lip as he watched Shiro moving to stand and then taking a step closer to him, the taste of cum still thick on his tongue. He let his chin be held, looking up into Shiro’s dark eyes. The words made him want to look away but he didn’t, not until Shiro was leaning in to kiss him and he pressed back as they fluttered closed. When Shiro was licking at his face he wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or turned on by the fact the taller paladin was licking his  _ own _ jizz up, the praise made him fidget though. “Mnh…” He muffled an embarrassed noise. “I haven’t… anything.” He licked his lips again. “I mean I’ve never had much interest in other people before now. Let alone the opportunity to… y’know. Stuff.” 

He kept his hands at his crotch until Shiro leaned in to kiss him again, pressing back with more eagerness. Keith raised both arms until he could securely wrap them around Shiro’s shoulders, hands fisting in his shirt as the hands moving across his neck and into his hair made him shiver. “Mnh…Shiro… we should go… the others will be eating by now and we still need to shower and change…” Keith’s words were whispered, lips brushing Shiro’s lightly as they moved. Though he had no idea how he was supposed to get anywhere covered in cum and with his pants completely ripped and useless at the crotch.

Shiro felt a possessive rush of pride at the confirmation that Keith had never done  _ anything _ with anyone before. He was the  _ only _ one to have seen the younger paladin come undone like that. He shuddered slightly at the grip around his shoulders, fingers threading easily through the other man's hair. The whispered words sent a tremor up his spine reflexively before he sighed and nodded in agreement. 

"Alright…" Shiro nodded. He stole a final, brief kiss before stepping back, adjusting himself and his pants. They both looked a mess. But Keith rather more so. He eyed him up appraisingly. "Put your jacket around your waist, tie it on around you. Everyone  _ should _ be eating, you're right, so we shouldn't run into anyone." He paused. "Think of it as… a stealth exercise. But… Maybe  _ next time _ , we should take this to one of our rooms?" It was both a suggestion and a blatantly hopeful question that there  _ would be _ a 'next time'. He hurried to take some of the weight off his words, quickly tacking an addition on with a laugh. "I… don't think the lions appreciate it either." 

Keith licked his lips after the final kiss and watched the way Shiro moved as he stepped back and righted his clothes. The pants had a little cum on them but that was a far sight better than his own which were pretty much beyond help. As Shiro eyed him up Keith couldn’t help the way his hands twitched, wanting to cover his crotch but he forced them to remain where they were, his stubborn determination not to let his self-consciousness get to him winning out this time.

As soon as Shiro suggested he tie his jacket around his waist, Keith turned and scooped his shirt up, tugging it on quickly before grabbing his jacket. He wrapped it around his waist, zipped it up and then tied the arms at his hips to keep it up. It looked like a weird sort of skirt but at least his dick wasn’t hanging out. “Sure… the walk of shame is a stealth exercise.” He snorted in mild amusement as he turned to look over his shoulder at the older paladin, biting his lip at the suggestion of their rooms. “I’d like that…” He’d yet to see Shiro’s room but something about the prospect made his chest ache pleasantly, not to mention what they would do in private. They all roomed relatively far apart too because of the amount of available space within the castle.

However, when Shiro mentioned the lions Keith’s warm anticipation turned into hot embarrassment. “D-do you think they actually… that it heard… oh my god.” He slapped his hand over his face and shook his head. It wasn’t like they would understand if they  _ could _ hear them right? He’d always thought it was more of a mental thing… which might have been worse but then again the lions were only connected to their respective pilots, so this time maybe it only ‘heard’ Shiro? Keith really hoped so.

Shiro gave a slight laugh at Keith's reply, shaking his head. But the way the other man looked at him, looking back over his shoulder with that bite of his lip had him letting out a shaky breath. He almost wanted to simply  _ stay _ if it meant they could have more time alone. But someone was bound to come looking for them. And he'd rather not have cum on his clothes when they did. 

Cheeks tinting with a slight heat at the prospect, he cleared his throat. "I think… that we should hope they're not the gossipy sort?" It would be just their luck to be chided—or worse  _ taunted _ somehow—through the bonds with their lions. Shaking his head, Shiro gestured the way out before walking on ahead, leading the way and keeping an eye out for any of the others. 

Keith stared incredulously as Shiro mentioned gossiping, as if the lions could do that. They couldn’t… oh god they probably could. Keith blushed harder and shook his head in denial. “As  if they’d do that…” His voice didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears and he looked at his feet for a moment as he followed Shiro out into the empty hangar.

Half way across the space Keith stopped and tugged on Shiro’s arm to get him to stop too, quickly moving around to the front of the other man and glancing around hawkishly. Satisfied that they were completely alone still he leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to the other man’s lips, humming with satisfaction before he pulled away again. “I’m going to go to the shower in my room. I have a feeling we’ll get distracted if we both went to the same one, plus it’s closer to my new pants… There’s no way I’m putting these back on after getting clean.” He smiled a little awkwardly and shyly before he moved to hug the taller man. Keith hesitated for a moment as if unsure that his action would be welcomed because it was a bit ‘sappy’ but eventually he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and gave him a squeezing hug. That urge satisfied he pulled away and quickly turned, dashing off toward the shower in his quarters and hoping no one would catch him on the way.

Stopping to look at the other man with a surprised expression when he felt the tug at his arm, Shiro watched the way Keith glanced around before moving in for a kiss. He met the action easily with a quiet but pleased sound. "Alright, try to hurry? I'll see you at dinner." The hug was unexpected but not unwelcome and he returned it for the brief moment it lasted before the younger paladin pulled away and darted off. He waited a moment before heading off to shower and change as well, hoping to make it to dinner in time to not get anyone  _ too _ suspicious. Not yet, at least. 


	2. Retention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith is captured while out training, it's up to Shiro to get him back. But by the time Keith is recovered and brought home, he's been gone for many hours. And Shiro quickly finds the Red Paladin's body has been pushed to its limit. But maybe that isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated with more filth. Expect tags to grow as this piece continues. Buckle up, it's gonna be a wild ride. 
> 
> This chapter: Omorashi, Shower sex, Thigh fucking (Intercrural)

Keith had been there for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few hours… days? No, it couldn’t be  _ days _ because he’d somehow managed to hold his bladder the entire time. Even if now it was painful and his lower stomach looked bloated with it. So it was impossible that it had been  _ days _ really, but it certainly felt like it. With his hands cuffed behind his back and the tiny holding cell he’d been thrown in nothing more than a box room with bars on one side.

His head was still tender and aching slightly where he’d been hit, even through the helmet the force had been enough to knock him out. The enemy ship was small and it really shouldn’t have happened, he was  _ better _ than that. But he’d been identified as a Paladin almost instantly despite his Lion still being in the hangar back at the castle. He was only really wearing his suit because he was training his body to move more fluidly in it by climbing one of the nearby cliffsides. 

But he’d been captured and trussed up and held here for god knew how long without a hint of why or where he was. The only thing he did know is that the ship was Galran. Keith grit his teeth as he shifted to ease the pressure a bit, but it didn’t really help and he was pretty much at breaking point now. Surely he was going to injure himself this way. Was it possible to make your bladder explode from holding it too long? That’s exactly what he felt would happen if he held it for much longer, but the prospect of losing his control and pissing himself in enemy hands was disgusting and shameful.

When Keith hadn't come back by dinner after he'd said he was going out training in the morning, it didn't take long for the others to get worried. It was Shiro who'd been sent out to where the younger Paladin had said he would be training. And it was Shiro who'd discovered the unfamiliar footprints and drag marks in the dirt. No, this was not good. Keith was  _ missing _ and  _ kidnapped _ and Shiro was determined to get him back. 

Shiro was off and going without even a word to the others, instead explaining on the way as he got Pidge to patch him into the tracking system of their suits. The ones who had taken Keith—presumably Galra—could have had  _ hours _ of a head start on him. He could feel his Lion echoing his determination, pushing itself to the limit just as he pushed himself. Finally he closed in on the signal as it slowed in its movements. It was definitely Galran but it was a small ship and it couldn't have had  _ many _ of them aboard. Still, the less attention he drew to himself, the sooner and easier he could bring Keith home. So he moved quietly and quickly, avoiding the sounds of footsteps in the corridors. 

Beyond finding the ship, their trackers wouldn't work for narrowing down Keith's location any farther, their accuracy was only about 200 square meters, enough to find someone more generally but not enough to navigate the ship. Still, Shiro was thankful that most of their ships seemed to be based around the same layout basics and he was able to find the cells soon enough. "Keith. Keith are you alright?" Shiro hissed out his words, preparing to slash open the cell. But, knowing it would set off the alarms, he waited until he knew if he would have to be carrying his teammate—if that was even the right term for them lately, he still wasn't sure—or if the smaller man could run on his own. 

Keith had no idea Shiro had infiltrated the ship until he was standing outside his cell, the older man’s stealth was amazing as always. Keith’s heart fluttered in his chest for a moment before he got his emotions under control. This was  _ not  _ the time to get sappy and sentimental that his not boyfriend had come to save him. Pushing himself to an awkward stand Keith’s eyes widened and he hunched over almost double with a muffled sound of discomfort and desperation.  _ Fuck _ .

“I-I’m ok. Just get me out of here.” He managed to grit the words out as his legs shook from the effort of holding his bladder. He would  _ not _ wet himself in-front of Shiro. He  _ could _ hold it and then when they were back at the castle he could find a bathroom and relieve himself and  _ that _ is exactly what he was going to do. His bladder would have to deal with it. 

Shiro's eyes widened in concern when Keith hunched over with a sound that, though muffled, sounded pained. Was he hurt? He didn't look like his suit had been damaged anywhere but… He could have had bruising or something  _ broken _ or  _ internal _ injuries. And especially with how the younger man was  _ shaking _ and trembling… No they needed to get him out  _ now _ . He needed to know the extent of any damage. Shiro didn't hesitate then, slashing through the electronics that kept the cell contained. 

Immediately the lighting changed, alarms blaring. Shiro could already hear footsteps out in the main corridor. That was fast. He moved quickly, ducking into the cell and hoisting Keith over his shoulder as though he were a sack of flour. He gripped him tightly, trying to not be  _ too _ distracted by the fact his hand was all but grabbing Keith's ass to keep him secure as he ran. Fighting with only one arm and while guarding the other Paladin would be much too hard and Shiro pushed the muscles in his legs to take them farther, faster, feeling them burning in protest. A few lone Galra soldiers that blocked their path were taken care of easily enough with a few swift slashes from the purple, bladelike glow that his hand created. It was by no means a  _ smooth _ journey but his Lion opened its jaws to him readily and he all but shoved Keith inside—with a quick apology—while clambering into his seat. His only concern was on getting them as far away as fast as possible. 

Keith wasn’t prepared for the all too sudden flurry of sound and motion that happened with no forewarning. He had little time to well though because all of a sudden he was being hoisted like a sack of flour and shoved over the older man’s shoulder. Which was  _ not _ good for his swollen bladder. “NGh! Shiro  _ fuck _ .” Keith’s words were strained and panicked, he couldn’t even hold on to lessen the constant jostling and painful jabbing because his arms were still firmly tied behind his back.

When Keith was shoved into the Lion he clenched his jaw and tensed every muscle in his body to hold on. Stumbling to a corner of the cockpit where he wouldn’t be in the way and falling heavily to his knees with a loud grunt. It hurt, it was already humiliating and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself but the thought of pissing himself in Shiro’s Lion was worse than the one about doing it in the cell. Another sound escaped him, much to his chagrin, and Keith redoubled his efforts to restrain his voice.

Keith sounded strained and panicked and pained to Shiro's ears and it only spurred him on. He heard the pained grunt as Keith collapsed to his knees and cringed. At the second, more stifled sound, Shiro let out a frustrated sound of his own. He pushed his Lion, the bond seeming to sense his urgency.  _ Faster _ . "Keith… Keith talk to me… Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" 

Keith shook his head almost frantically when he was asked if he was ok.  _ Ok!? _ No he was very much  _ not _ ok but he wasn’t going to tell Shiro why. He was going to hold it and endure and make it through this unpleasant situation. “I’m f- _ fine _ !” Keith gasped as a jolt in the Lion made him feel like he was going to leak, tugging on his cuffs enough to make his wrists hurt even though that wasn’t going to help. Even though he was going to have impressive bruises there later.

It seemed somehow like the journey back was faster and longer both at once. Space was a blur, time was a blur, the only thing that mattered was getting Keith safe and fixed up. There was no way he wasn't in pain, not with the sounds he was making. Distracted, their landing would not count among Shiro's smoothest, the Lion jostling them despite its efforts to hold steady. Shiro was on his feet quickly, not sure if he needed to carry the other Paladin again or not. "Can you walk? Do… we need to get you to a pod?" It couldn't hurt, right? What if he was more injured than he thought?  

When they landed he all out whimpered as he clenched his legs together and hunched even more. Mouth open as his breathing lost the battle for a controlled, composed pace and he started to pant slightly. When Shiro stood so did Keith, legs shaking more and perspiration causing a light sheen on his skin. “J-just… take these off… please.” He turned carefully, body tense but shaking still as he hoped to god Shiro was going to hurry up. Hoped to god he could make it to a bathroom in time because he was at breaking point.

"Hold still. Hold still, I don't want to hurt you." Shiro fumbled to try to get the cuffs off with the way Keith was shaking. It took a careful motion but he managed it in the end. The red marks on the shorter Paladin's wrist were already harsh and angry looking. Shiro hurried to get them out of the Lion and onto flat ground. 

Keith did his best to hold still but the tremble was a permanent fixture by now and he barely felt the bruising as the cuffs were removed and Shiro hurried them out of his Lion. He was  _ sure _ he felt himself leak a fraction but it was small enough to be unnoticable and he was eager to get away. 

The harsh pants and the way Keith's skin had broken out in a sweat had Shiro stopping and grabbing for the other's shoulder. "You are  _ not _ okay. We need to get this suit off of you. You  _ need _ to tell me what's wrong." He pulled off his own helmet and Keith's, tossing them to the side more recklessly than he would have otherwise. His hands moved without hesitation to try to get the younger man taking off the suit. Concern raced through his veins. Why wouldn't he say  _ what _ was wrong with him!? It was careless and reckless and he  _ knew _ Keith knew he just wanted to  _ help _ . 

Keith felt overwhelming dread as his helmet was pulled off, followed quickly by the upper half of his suit. Shiro had stopped him, started undressing him, and was telling him he  _ had _ to say what was wrong and there was no way he was going to do that. And that’s when he couldn’t hold it any more. His hands shooting out to grip Shiro’s biceps hard as he whimpered out a strangled sound of mortification and hung his head. Keith’s swollen bladder looked strange to him but more than that was the image of it emptying that was burned into his mind. “UGh No! Ah-ahn _ shit _ -” Keith’s voice was breathless and cracked around his protest, the whimpers of relief joining the sound of his pee as it splashed against the floor at their feet.

His suit was getting soaked and his legs were hot and itchy, his face a bright crimson as his eyes watered with the humiliation. Keith shuddered violently and bit his lip as another sound of relief uttered out of him as the pain he’d been feeling lessened and the puddle was already so big, yet it felt like he had so much more left inside of him. 

The grip on Shiro's biceps was sudden and unexpected and he would have almost been worried Keith was going to collapse if it weren't for the vice-like tightness of the grasp. No, instead the other man was making suffering sounds and trembling and he was crying out. But then…  _ Oh _ … The splattering sounds reached Shiro's ears along with the relieved whimpers and his gaze darted down reflexively.  _ Oh _ … His gaze flicked back up to Keith's face and the humiliated expression on his blush-darkened face as he  _ whimpered _ before flicking down to the growing puddle again. Shiro felt his own cheeks tint with sympathetic embarrassment. And… perhaps something else. If it weren't for the  _ context _ , those sounds would have been extremely  _ sexual _ . And he  _ knew _ that for a fact, having become increasingly familiar with the sounds Keith made when he was desperate for release. And that was just… an unusual connection to draw. A very  _ wrong _ connection. He should  _ not  _ have been drawing that connection. 

Keith sobbed and hunched over, trying to force the stream of piss to stop and actually succeeding even though it ached to do so. Without a word Keith let go of Shiro’s arms, turned, and ran from the hangar towards his room without stopping. Even though his suit was half off and soaked through and his boots felt full of urine. And even though as he got to his room he fell into a heap on the floor next to his bed and covered his face with his hands and cried, despite still needing to finish peeing pretty badly.

Shiro watched as Keith bolted off, sobbing, half in and half out of his suit, and drenched from the waist down.  _ Fuck _ . He had to go after him. He had to… to what…? Reassure him? The younger man had just  _ pissed himself _ in front of him. Shiro would be surprised if Keith could  _ look _ at him after this if he didn't do  _ something _ . His feet started moving before he'd even registered that he'd made a decision. Not that there was much of a question, really. His feet landed heavily with each bound as he ran, knowing Keith would have gone to his room and cursing the distance from the hangar to it. Shiro didn't bother to knock, knowing he would only be told to go away if he got a response at all. He was sure he looked a sight, eyes wide and breaths heavy as he ducked in through the door as quick as he could, closing it behind him when he saw the other man curled on the floor. "Keith I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't…" He wasn't sure where that sentence was going at all so he just let it trail off into silence. 

When Keith heard Shiro enter his room not long after he had his blush darkened even more and he curled forwards more, chest almost pressing against his thighs as his feet sat tucked beneath his ass “Don’t  _ look _ at me!” He sobbed and for once  _ wished _ that Shiro wasn’t so kind hearted, that he hadn’t been followed and that the other man wasn't  _ apologising _ for something that wasn’t his fault.

Keith’s stomach ached and he dropped one of his hands from his face down to his bladder, cradling it in his palm where it was still slightly swollen and rocking in place slightly. “Sh-shut up apologising. You didn’t d-do anything. J-just… go away… don’t… I… having you see me like this is too much.” He sobbed and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand before pressing it back to his face again. Keith’s shoulders were shaking with his efforts to gain  _ some _ composure, trying to put together some of the tatters of his shattered pride.

When Keith said to not even look at him, he wasn't sure if the younger man was  _ mad _ at him or just humiliated at himself. Shiro bit his lip, taking a halting step forward as he watched the other man curl up tighter on himself. Keith was cradling his stomach and Shiro had to wonder how long he'd been trying to hold himself off and if he'd managed to actually  _ hurt _ himself in doing so. 

"No… I won't go away. You're  _ crying _ …" Shiro took a few more steps forward until he could kneel carefully beside Keith. "It's okay… It's… it's just  _ urine _ , right? Here I was worried you were seriously  _ hurt _ ." Shiro forced a slight, halting laugh. 

When Shiro said he wouldn’t leave, Keith shook his head and chewed on his lower lip more firmly. The older man kneeling next to him made Keith shy away with shame. “Don’t sit  _ there _ I-it… you’ll get filthy. It’s gross… I’m gross.” He grimaced even as Shiro forced a laugh as if trying to brush off the situation with a joke. But Keith couldn’t brush it off. He could hardly breathe under the weight of the humiliation and he was ashamed of not only wetting himself but because something in him felt oddly excited by the whole situation.

"You're not gross, Keith." There was no question or attempted reassurance in Shiro's voice, only earnest belief. "You're just…  _ not _ ." Here he was kneeling there thinking about the comparison between the noises that his more-than-teammate made when he was teetering on the edge of orgasm and the noises that he'd made in the hangar. If anyone was  _ gross _ , it was Shiro himself. But he didn't  _ care _ . He just wanted to let Keith know that he had nothing to worry about. 

When Shiro said he  _ was not _ gross with such conviction Keith felt his heart flutter in his chest again, the blush on his features that had been purely out of humiliation before was now tinging with flattered affection. But the relief after holding himself for so long had been almost orgasmic, which was  _ weird _ . He was…  _ weird _ . 

"Come on, you need a shower and to get out of this suit, it's soaked. That can't be comfortable…" He lifted a hand to press lightly against Keith's back, fingers splaying and closing in a small rubbing motion. He tried to keep his voice steady and reassuring. Even if part of his mind  _ was _ replaying those sounds. And even if part of him  _ did _ find something… precious in this fragile, broken side of Keith he was seeing. 

When Shiro said he should undress and shower Keith shook his head again, the rubbing motions on his back soothing his aching kidneys a bit but making him more aware of how much he still needed to pee. “I-I can’t.” He whispered, turning his head and swallowing thickly as he uncovered his face enough to peer at Shiro. “J-just… please… Shiro… I still… there’s more but my legs feel messed up and my stomach aches. I don’t think…If I move again it’ll come out I can’t… I don’t wanna be seen like that again…” He was  _ never _ like this around anyone. Showing his vulnerability and embarrassment so easily was almost painful to his pride but he needed Shiro to understand that he was probably going to finish pissing himself when he moved and that he didn’t want Shiro to  _ see _ . 

When Keith finally looked at him, Shiro tilted his head slightly in confusion. He  _ couldn't _ ? Couldn't what? But then the other Paladin was explaining himself, that there was still  _ more _ —how long  _ had _ he been holding it?—and that he didn't think he'd be able to hold it if he moved. Shiro  _ may _ have started rubbing at Keith's back a bit harder after that. "It's okay… If it happens, it happens…" It wasn't that he  _ wanted _ to see if the younger man would make more of those noises. That would have been selfish. He just… didn't want him to feel like he had to be so… ashamed of it. It was hardly his fault, he'd been handcuffed and trapped on an alien ship for who knew how long. Shiro moved to grip at Keith's shoulder, tugging him to sit up and then further to sit back on his ass. 

The increase in pressure against his back had Keith muffling another soft groan and he tensed again as the motion pushed on his bladder. “H-how can you be so  _ calm _ about this?” Keith half whined and then he was being pushed upright and back and he ended up on his ass with a gasp and a violent shiver as he grabbed his crotch. 

Shiro was glad to see the corners of Keith's lips twitch slightly at his words. Even if it wasn't much of a reaction, it was still a positive reaction. "Because. It's not  _ that _ big of a deal." And really, if Shiro thought about it, it wasn't. He had every intention of putting his fingers, dick, and potentially his  _ tongue _ —if circumstances allowed—into Keith's  _ ass _ so… in the grander scheme of things, what did a little  _ piss _ matter? "Let's just get this stuff off of you… Trust me?" It was an earnest question, asked while looking the other directly in the face as he shuffled along before his hands moved to work Keith's boots off. 

“I-I’ll always trust you.” Keith said breathlessly, letting go of the soggy seat of his pants once he thought he could hold his pee in effectively again. He had trouble keeping Shiro’s gaze, eyes flicking off to the side and back again frequently, but he  _ tried _ to maintain eye contact to the best of his ability. The youth licked his lips and pressed his hands to the floor either side of his hips as Shiro began to removed his boots, which were embarrassingly wet inside and out.

The breathless but honest words of trust had Shiro's cheeks darkening even as it only renewed his determination behind his intentions. He only hoped he wasn't pushing that trust too far. Boots off, Shiro moved to shuffle back towards the younger man's hips, his hands moving to work the suit down the rest of the way. Or really, to  _ peel _ it down with how wet it was. "H-hips up…" He tugged and peeled at the suit, working it past Keith's groin. His eyes widened slightly at the knowledge that that was apparently  _ all _ the other Paladin had been wearing. Shiro bit his lip at the sight of the other's exposed dick. He couldn't resist reaching out, brushing the knuckles of his hand against it lightly in a caress before his fingertips dragged down to Keith's balls. His eyes flicked between what he was doing and the other man's face. 

Keith wanted the situation to very much be over, and at the same time to  _ not  _ be over because Shiro was… He was home and even though he was humiliated Shiro was  _ here _ and he was being so gentle and understanding and Keith’s chest ached with how deeply he felt for the other man. But he couldn’t  _ say _ that. Not yet, maybe not ever because he’d grown up alone, having things only to lose them and he didn’t think he could bear it if he opened up that much and Shiro didn’t feel the same level of feelings.

Keith lifted his hips when he was told and turned his face away to the side when Shiro pulled his pants off and revealed his naked lower body. Despite the fact they’d jerked each other off and dry humped a fair few times in the past couple of weeks he was still oddly self-conscious—or rather  _ shy _ —of being exposed like this. In fact, Keith realised it was the first time he’d been completely naked in-front of the older man and he gasped at the unexpected brush of knuckles on his cock. The touch to his balls making him jolt and his legs fall open slightly more as Keith closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration. “Shiro… A-at least help me… w-with a bucket or something…”

There was a tension in the air that was almost palpable to Shiro's senses. Like the air was full of a thousand strings pulled taut and every movement either of them made twinged at those strings. The tension of the  _ complete _ nudity. He'd seen the other man shirtless and he'd seen his dick and his ass but there had usually been at least  _ something _ obstructing his view. He drank in the view of Keith's body but more than that the slight but also blatant  _ bump _ on his abdomen caught Shiro's gaze. The younger Paladin wasn't  _ skinny _ , exactly, not  _ scrawny _ , at least. But he  _ was _ lithe and toned from training his body. And that  _ bulging _ could only be one thing. He almost made to reach out to trail his hand against it but instead he pulled back slightly. 

Shiro swallowed hard, eyes scanning Keith's face once more at his words. He moved then, but not in pursuit of a bucket. No, instead Shiro moved around to behind the other man. He slotted his knees on either side of Keith's hips, wrapping his right arm around his chest gently to keep him from jerking away as he tugged the younger man into leaning back against him slightly. "Relax… I… I just need to know something, okay? Bear with me here." Shiro's voice was just the slightest bit unstable, slight enough that he dared to hope the other Paladin wouldn't notice it. But he needed to hear those sounds again, to put this to rest one way or the other. His left hand moved to slip against Keith's abdomen, trailing down to ghost across the slight bump before bearing down with a bit of pressure. 

Keith worried his lip between his teeth again, he’d made the nervous gesture so much that he was beginning to become aware of the soreness it was causing. But he couldn't  _ help _ it when Shiro was looking at him like that, his eyes taking in every inch of visible and very  _ naked _ flesh like he was starving or something. When Shiro moved, Keith thought he was finally going to be able to relieve the rest of his discomfort but instead the older man was moving behind him and slipping between Keith and the bed. 

Keith made a confused noise and turned his head as much as he was able to try and look at the other Paladin. But he was halted by the arm across his chest as he was pulled back and he blinked owlishly and squirmed a little. “How am I supposed to relax— W-what could you possibly need to know  _ right this moment _ .” Keith’s voice held more trembling of desperation. “Shiro… S-seriously I can’t hold it…Ngh _ fuck! _ ” He jerked at the sudden press to his bladder and his eyes widened before squeezing shut.

Keith’s legs followed suit, slamming together and bending up close to his body as he shook and twitched and whimpered. The sensation of a trickle had him half clawing at Shiro’s forearm and he was blushing from his nose to his neck. “I-it’ll come out! Don’t! Ah-” It was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Keith felt mildly betrayed but also that feeling of excitement had increased slightly. He couldn’t understand why.

Shiro wanted to chuckle at the way Keith obviously thought the idea of him relaxing was absurd. But the tremble in his tone was dizzyingly intoxicating. More than it should have been. It really did sound so much like when he was desperate for  _ other _ things. Shiro shuddered at the way he was clung to and clawed at. The whimpers had his dick twitching with interest and he shifted his hips slightly, hoping it wasn't obvious yet with the angle of their bodies against each other. 

"So don't…" Shiro's words were frank. He could see how red Keith was on his cheeks, neck, and even down to his chest. He kissed at the apex of the other man's shoulder. His touch trailed down with both hands as he moved to tug Keith's legs apart. One hand moved down quickly, skimming past his balls to tease behind them, putting rolling pressure on the sensitive skin there with the pads of his fingers. The older of the two licked across the salty skin of Keith's neck, breathing his words in a harsh whisper against the skin before biting down. " _ Just let go… _ " 

Keith couldn’t believe Shiro was teasing him this way, he couldn’t figure out if the older man was interested or making fun of him. Even though he  _ knew _ Shiro wasn’t the nasty type, even after he’d been gone for a year in such a god awful place, he was gentle. But  _ this _ was shocking. The kiss to his shoulder did little to quell his embarrassment and Keith whimpered again as his legs were pulled apart to expose him.

With how much he’d been holding and the strange situation his cock had begun to get hard, but it was only a miniscule amount and he didn’t think Shiro would notice. The hand that shot down between his legs was even less expected and Keith stiffened sharply as the pressure on his perineum made something inside of him throb with pleasure. But also increased his urgency to a point where he  _ couldn't _ hold it. “No-no no no  _ no oh god! _ ” He choked the words out as his toes curled against the linoleum type floor and his trembles turned to twitches as his pee gushed out of him all of a sudden.

“Ngh ahh oh-  _ mnn. _ ” Keith couldn’t hold his voice back as his head fell back against Shiro’s shoulder. The relief was  _ pleasurable. _ It felt amazing and he was so  _ humiliated _ but Shiro was  _ watching _ him do it and that was oddly arousing. The sound of his pee coming out of him and splashing against the floor was strangely lewd in Keith’s ears now too and he spread his legs as the puddle beneath them grew until he was finally done. Out of breath and with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open Keith whimpered one last time as he shuddered with the end of his stream.

Shiro felt Keith tensing against him and then  _ letting it happen _ . It was a sensation that—fortunately or unfortunately, he wasn't sure yet—went straight to his dick. Keith was making sounds that sounded so  _ relieved _ and so  _ filthy _ . And Shiro  _ might _ have been watching with rapt attention, the splattering sounds joining Keith's voice in his ears. This was so wrong. It was so wrong and not something either of them should be doing. 

But Shiro couldn't bring himself to care about how wrong it should have been. Not when Keith was spreading his legs more and then sagging against him as he panted. "Th-there see…?" Shiro cursed the way his voice stuttered over the sound. They'd have to take care of the mess. But for the moment, he was trying to not squirm as the angle of their bodies had his half-hard dick squished uncomfortably inside his suit, breaths faster than they had been before all of this. 

As Keith recovered from his relief he lifted the hand that hadn’t gripped his pee soaked pants and put it to his face. “A-are you happy now?” He whispered, his voice holding no hint of irritation only a shy curiosity. He wondered what had made Shiro feel he  _ needed _ to see that, to make Keith do it—although he wouldn’t have been able to refuse regardless since he’d been so desperate still. 

Shiro didn't trust his voice to answer the curious-sounding question. Nor did he know how he  _ could _ answer that question. He'd had his curiosity satisfied, sure. But he was also conflicted now. Instead, he gave a slight nod against Keith's shoulder, licking his lips and swallowing hard. This was an entirely messed up situation; it was entirely wrong and filthy; it was also… more than a little bit hot. 

Keith licked his lips and turned his head, peeking out from behind his hand as he kept his head upon Shiro’s shoulder. Taking in the increased breathing and the other man’s expression made his gut twist in arousal because he  _ knew  _ that look. “Did you… d-did that… arouse you, Shiro?” He asked boldly, biting his lip and slipping his hand down from his face and back between them to gingerly feel out the other man’s length. His breath caught at how hard it already felt beneath his fingertips. “Y-you… It did…”

Shiro lifted his head up when the younger man turned his head to face him. "I… That is…" he started and faltered twice at the question. He could feel heat in his cheeks and looked down, eyes focusing on the puddle between Keith's legs simply for an excuse to not look at his face. Still, the fact that the other Paladin had  _ asked _ was more bold than he had expected. And he didn't  _ sound _ horrified. Just… curious. The hand gently groping at him had Shiro gasping, hips bucking up into the sensation slightly. "You just… it was… Yes." Shiro wasn't sure  _ what _ about it exactly had set him off. Whether it was the desperation, the whimpers, the trembling, or the sheer trust in being the one to be able to see Keith like that in that moment, he wasn't sure. But it was some part of it, or more than one part possibly. And it had most  _ definitely _ set him off. 

Keith shifted slightly as he kept his hand on Shiro’s cock, as the older man confessed honestly that it  _ had _ indeed turned him on. “So….. you don’t think I’m weird or immature?” He asked, needed to hear the reassurance because the last thing he wanted was for Shiro to view him as some kind of incontinent kid. Especially as the shorter man started to knead against Shiro’s cock in earnest.

"You were kidnapped, hauled across space, and hauled back. And yet you still… Held that for… I don't even know how long. That's… I'm impressed by your  _ control _ , honestly." Shiro's reply was earnest, if a bit breathless. "Besides, I think I'm… mngh… officially not q-qualified to judge nh… weirdness…" Shiro huffed a laugh between slight pleasured sounds as Keith kneaded against his hardening dick. It was almost painfully uncomfortable for him to be hard in the outfit he was wearing. Yet his hips rocked into the motion anyway. 

Keith blushed at the almost admiration in Shiro’s tone and couldn’t help the pleased little shudder that ran through him. “I was taken a few hours after I set out. I don’t know what day it even is.” He admitted with a soft, stifled moan as Shiro began to rock into his hand. He loved having an affect like this on the other Paladin, drawing out the other man’s pleasure and sharing in it with him.

"That's…" Shiro let out a long breath. If his math was right, they'd missed dinner but that was the last thing on his mind. "A bit more than a day, a bit less than a day and a half?" He  _ was _ impressed by that. "Watching that though was… good weird?" He trailed off. 

“W-well… somehow… It made me feel weird t-too… um… turned on… a bit… but mostly embarrassed.” Keith quickly added the last words on and ducked his head, chin pressed to his collarbones as he looked down his body to the mess on the floor between his legs. To the way his cock was quickly twitching into hardness as a result of everything, including the dick in his hand. “Mnh… Shiro… touch me?”

When Keith confessed that it kind of turned him on a bit, Shiro felt his gut flip, his dick giving a noticeable twitch in response. He tipped his head back to be able to nip at the other man's shoulder. "I think embarrassed looks kind of… hot on you, actually." As he spoke, his hand moved to stroke across Keith's balls before palming his dick, squeezing and groping it under his touch. He was surprised by how  _ comfortable _ he felt in this situation. Because, as weird as it was, he trusted the younger Paladin to share that weirdness with him. 

He felt the twitch in Shiro’s cock when he admitted to liking it as well and made a pleased noise, squeezing a little harder. “Well… I’m glad I don’t look funny w-when I’m embarrassed…Ah!” Keith arched his back as his balls were stroked again and bucked when his cock was finally squeezed and palmed at. “Oh god, Shiro, don’t stop,” he pleaded, heat quickly lacing his tone despite the fact he was sitting in a puddle. Keith shifted, turning in the other man’s embrace slowly so as to not break the contact. He ended up side on with one shoulder pressed to Shiro’s chest and his other hand reaching down again to join it in fumbling at the older man’s pants.

The squeeze had Shiro's breath catching in his throat. "Mngh-hmm…" The sound was somewhere between a moan and a vague sound of agreement. Keith didn't look 'funny' at all. Just  _ good _ . Shiro revelled in how Keith bucked up into his touch and the lust in his tone when the younger man spoke. He had no intention of stopping. Not now. Adjusting himself to be able to keep touching, groping and occasionally stroking at the other Paladin's length, Shiro tipped his head back when he felt the fumbling at his pants, arching slightly in a silent plea for him to continue. He was already leaking slightly in the tight confines and the sooner he could be out of them the better. And yet… "We can… move if you want…" At the moment, Shiro was too focused on his dick to really care but he wasn't sure how Keith felt about them getting off in a puddle of the younger man's piss. 

Keith still couldn’t quite believe himself that he’d spent that long holding it, then again he’d been just before he was attacked—luckily—so it wasn’t  _ that _ impressive… right? His thoughts on the matter could wait for later though, because right now he was being stroked into hardness and he couldn’t wait to get the older man  _ naked _ too. He wanted to feel him completely bare against his skin.

So when Shiro said they could move—and despite how tempting it was to stay put—Keith gasped and leaned in to kiss Shiro. “I-I wanna… mnh… Get you naked… and wet… Shower…?” He asked as he reluctantly pulled back and stood up, his legs visibly shaking as wetness dripped down them from his ass cheeks. Yes… shower was good for more reasons than just getting Shiro naked. Although that was the main reason. Keith leaned down and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, helping the other man to his feet where he could eagerly begin stripping him before turning to the small en suite and going inside to get the shower up to temperature. 

Shiro muffled a sound of surprise at the kiss, responding to it eagerly. The other man's words sounded better than good. He was treated to a good view of Keith's ass and dick as the younger of the two stood and Shiro licked his lips slightly at the tremors obviously running through him. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out…" He chuckled and nodded, standing easily when he was tugged to his feet. 

Keith's eager impatience was clear as Shiro found himself starting to be stripped. He finished the job quickly, peeling off the rest of his suit and shucking the underwear beneath it. Shiro glanced down at himself, hyper-aware as always of the scars that marred his body. Although it had been his  _ back _ that had taken the brunt of it. And that, at least, he didn't often have to see. Dick achingly hard, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it regardless, following Keith into the bathroom. He could worry about it later.  

Keith watched the water cascading into the small shower cubicle as his stomach twisted with lingering embarrassment and increasing arousal. This would be the first time they were completely naked together, only having really stripped below the waist in stolen moments of need. Even then they’d either ripped—just the first time—or pulled down their pants just enough to access the vital areas. 

When Shiro entered the room behind him Keith turned around, biting his lip and leaning back against the door of the shower with a hand casually—or not so casually—covering his erection. He couldn’t even hope to stop his dark eyes roving over the other man’s body. Shiro’s body was something Keith both aspired to and outright thirsted for and his breathing may or may not have sped slightly as he took in Shiro’s naked form. From his collar to his dick and lower he was beautiful to the younger Paladin, even the scars filled him with an odd need to kiss and lick and nip the other man all over. “ _ Shit… Shiro. _ ” He half groaned, voice cracking slightly as his cock twitched and leaked slightly from behind his hand.

Shiro felt a strange blend of self-consciousness and aroused thrill at the way Keith outright ogled him. The younger man looked almost predatory. As though he would likely devour him whole if given the chance. Shiro wasn't sure he'd mind. It sent a shudder up his spine and he glanced away briefly, licking his lips before looking back at Keith and moving to close the distance between them. 

"You know… it's hardly fair." Shiro's hands moved to Keith's shoulders, dragging down his arms slowly. "Saying you want this and then… Covering yourself up…" He tugged the hand that was covering the other man's length away. Dipping his head down, Shiro moved to nip at Keith's ear teasingly. His grip was gentle on the shorter Paladin's wrists, careful of their irritated state, but he gave a slight squeeze out of curiosity regardless. 

Keith remained motionless as Shiro approached him, lifting his brows in question when the older Paladin said it wasn’t fair. He was confused for a moment until the hands on him slid down to his own, tugging it away from his crotch with words that made Keith smiled shyly. “You already got to look at me  _ very _ well a moment ago though, right?” He closed his eyes at the feeling of lips and teeth at his ear but outright groaned and shivered with the squeeze to his bruised wrists. 

The odd spike of arousal made him frown though, something like that had never really turned him on before. Usually injuries being pressed at would be unpleasant right? But with Shiro’s hands wrapped around his wrists and the other man pressed close his cock dripped excitedly and his breath hitched. “Shiro… g-get in the shower…?” He asked, trying to quell the excitement in his gut a bit, not wanting to get too worked up too soon.

Humming out a sound of agreement, Shiro shrugged slightly, a smile tugging at his lips at the positive reaction to his squeezing. That was interesting. He wondered briefly how Keith might react to him being a bit  _ rougher _ . The idea had his dick twitching with interest, precum beading easily from the tip. "Fair enough… But who says I'm satisfied with just that?" He  _ liked _ watching and just generally looking at the younger Paladin. The way he moved was with an elegance that Shiro admired as it was but seeing that elegance  _ stutter _ when he was too worked up or taken off-guard was addictive. 

Shiro nipped at Keith's ear again before pulling back, moving them and tugging the other man with him into the shower. The water was warm and soothing on his muscles and Shiro couldn't help a quiet groan. But his focus was already elsewhere, letting go of Keith's wrists and taking advantage of the slickness of the water to smooth the palms of his hands against Keith's chest, dropping lower to his abdomen. "Is this what you wanted then…?" Shiro's voice was teasing in its tone. It was always fantastically easy to focus his attention on Keith, rather than worrying about his own personal issues or hesitations. As long as he could draw reactions out from the other man, the means was worth it. 

Keith hummed in pleasure as his ear was nipped again and he muffled a soft laugh at the other man’s words. “Hmmh… can’t have you unsatisfied, I guess.” Keith followed Shiro into the shower easily, the water washing over his skin instantly making the slight itch from the pee ebb away. Shiro’s soft groan in response to the water was something that had Keith’s desire very quickly refocusing though, and he arched against the hands on his chest. 

When they slid lower, Keith muffled another soft moan and pushed his hips out toward the other man impatiently. Keith’s cock nudging Shiro’s thigh with the motion. “What I want?” he asked breathlessly as he let his hands wander to the older Paladin’s hips to squeeze and knead. Well, other than the usual there was  _ one _ thing Keith was now curious about, his face blossoming into a deep blush again as he cleared his throat to ask. “W-well actually… I’d quite like to… I mean… see you do it too… P-pee…”

Shiro greatly enjoyed the breathless tone of Keith's voice and barely stifled a groan at the squeeze to his hips. He was tempted to just drop his hand and wrap it around the younger man's length where it nudged against his thigh. But then Keith was speaking and Shiro stilled. He pulled back slightly at the words, looking down at the other in surprise and taking in the blush on his features, feeling his own face mirroring the tint more slightly. "Oh? You want… me to… I…" He cleared his throat, adjusting his stance slightly. To anyone who didn't know him well the gesture would have seemed casual, just a small movement. But for Shiro, who rarely wasted his movements, it was nothing short of a fidget. 

This was the absolute  _ last _ request Shiro had been expecting from Keith. The idea of it, the fact that he'd been asked outright, had him wanting to squirm in place. But it also had his dick oddly twitching with interest. He wasn't even sure he  _ could _ with how hard he was. He'd never exactly tried peeing with his dick fully hard. Morning wood, sure, but that was usually only  _ partial _ arousal. "If… How do you want to do this then…?" The idea of just casually taking a piss in front of the shorter Paladin was… odd. But he couldn't wrap his head around a way that  _ wasn't _ odd. It had been one thing when Keith was desperate and  _ needed _ it but… this somehow seemed even  _ more _ taboo. 

Keith felt oddly filthy  _ asking _ such a thing, especially when Shiro all but fidgeted and stuttered out his halting reply. He’d watched the older man for long enough that the slight shift in posture meant he was probably uncomfortable, maybe he shouldn’t have asked after all. “Y’you don’t have to! It’s ok, let’s… We can do normal stuff, just forget it.” He shifted in his own spot and the hands on Shiro’s hips twitched as he turned his gaze away. His heart fluttering hard in his chest even as the older man asked how Keith wanted to do ‘this’.

The water was still pleasantly warm on his skin but did little to soothe the tenseness that had begun to take root in Keith's shoulders. Being bold was something he was forcing himself to do in these situations, playing more confident than he actually was even if the requests were genuine. Fumbling his way through the sexual encounters with his long time crush even though he hardly had any idea what the hell he was doing. “I um… it’s ok.” He said finally, sliding a hand inward and wrapping his fingers around the base of the other Paladin's cock in a tight ring.

Shiro almost wanted to laugh at how incredibly  _ awkward _ they were  _ both _ being about the whole thing. Almost. But instead he could only frown when Keith looked away, not having intended to make him feel bad for having asked. He  _ wanted _ the other man to feel comfortable asking for whatever he wanted. He needed him to feel comfortable. The hand wrapped around his length had Shiro gasping out a small moan, hips bucking slightly into the tightness of the hold as he was distracted for a moment. He moved one hand upwards, tipping Keith's chin up to face him. 

"It's okay. If that's what you want. I just… wasn't expecting you to ask me for that." Shiro nudged his hips back slightly and then forward into the grip around him, moving his other hand to wrap around the shorter man's dick. "You just… want to watch, right? That's all?" He wanted to make sure he'd gotten the request right, not sure if Keith wanted him to  _ do _ anything specifically or wanted to be able to do anything himself. His mind was still wrapping around this  _ thing _ that was at least a  _ thing _ for him and possibly a  _ thing _ for both of them, working out the boundaries of it.

Keith was both relieved and still a little nervous feeling when Shiro said it was  _ ok _ and that he just hadn’t been expecting it. But really how could he  _ not _ want to see after what had just happened? After how it made him feel and the effect seeing it apparently had on the older man? When Shiro moved his hips in a short thrust into his hand Keith moaned quietly again and gave his palm a slight twist to add sensation. The other man’s words making him nod but then pause.

“Well…” He started, tentatively looking into Shiro’s eyes though he was blinking away the droplets from the shower every few moments. The pause longer than intended because Shiro was touching his dick and he mimicked the thrust of hips the other man had done moments before. “Maybe… watching from behind and t-touching… holding it…?” His stomach flip flopped as he spoke, his blush extending down his neck and making the space between his pecs pink. 

Gasping at the twist of Keith's wrist, Shiro shuddered. He was about to speak up again after the other man nodded but he could see that Keith wasn't quite done. So instead, he waited, quirking a brow and giving an encouraging nod at the 'well…', more curious than he was apprehensive. He gave a few small and light strokes as he waited for the rest of the response. 

Shiro's breath hitched at Keith's words and he swallowed thickly. "Oh… I… I see…"  _ Holding _ it. He wanted to  _ hold _ Shiro's dick for him while he pissed. He nodded, ducking to steal a quick kiss. "Okay." His reply was a bit breathless, pushed out with a burst of will so that he wouldn't lose his nerve. Shiro did his best to try to will his dick into flagging at least  _ slightly _ but with the prospect of what was being asked of him and the taboo lingering in the air, his arousal didn't seem to want to go anywhere. If anything, he was harder by the time they'd repositioned for Keith to stand behind him than before they'd moved, his cock twitching in time with his pulse and leaking surprisingly steadily. Well, he'd find out if he could manage to go while hard, at least.  

Keith gasped and bucked his hips into the small strokes to his dick until Shiro spoke again and then agreed. The way the other man agreed, voice breathless and  _ shy _ made Keith’s cock throb again and as soon as their positions were changed he pressed himself against Shiro’s back. The scars littering the taller man’s skin were many and looked like they had been quite brutal injuries at times. His heart swelled with pain at the suffering it must have caused and Keith couldn’t help leaning in to press a series of kisses against the ones on Shiro’s shoulders.

As he kissed he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and gripped the other man’s thigh with one and his cock with the other. The thick, hot length twitching in his grasp as Keith couldn’t help but nudge his own erection against Shiro’s inner thighs. The height difference meaning it was just brushing the underside of the older Paladin's balls as Keith groaned and kissed around to Shiro’s arm, peering around him to his dick. “Do you…  _ need _ to go? Y-you don’t have to force it…” He moved his hand so he could stroke the slit in the tip of the other man’s dick teasingly, knowing it could stimulate the feeling of needing to go from his past masturbation experiences.

Caught in the heat of the moment and the almost overwhelming awkward embarrassment of the situation, Shiro almost wasn't thinking about the marks on his back. Almost. Until Keith was suddenly  _ kissing _ at them as he wrapped around him and grabbed at his dick. Shiro found himself stiffening, freezing, shuddering, and groaning all at once in a conflicted gesture as his shoulders tensed and his hips bucked forward slightly. 

Shiro did his best to steady his breathing. It  _ did _ feel good, the scars still marked by that odd sensitivity and hyper-awareness. But it also wasn't something he was sure he wanted attention drawn to. They were kind of… horrible. Still, Keith was nudging his dick against the underside of Shiro's balls and teasing at the slit in the crown. And that was a potent distraction. "I-I'm fine… It's just… strange with your… hand there." 

Keith didn’t linger on his attentions after Shiro tensed so much, they could broach the subject another time. More careful exploration and  _ talking _ about things. Right now he was quickly becoming increasingly aroused and needy, his head fogging up with the intensity of the feeling as kept teasing Shiro's cock. “It’s ok… you can do it…” he whispered, the sound almost drowned out by the water falling around them as he copied the older man’s soothing words from earlier.

Shiro took a long breath, focusing on the teasing feeling at the head of his dick. He was… actually going to do this. His breaths were slightly short from the odd embarrassed arousal and it took a moment to try to get over the fact that he was trying to  _ pee _ with a dick pressed up against the underside of his balls and another man's hand wrapped around him. His body battled with the urge before finally giving way as a conflicted and slightly warbling groan slipped past his lips, the stream of it making an odd arc from his erect cock. 

When Keith finally felt the hot and sudden stream of pee against his finger he pulled away enough to just  wrap around the section of shaft just beneath the head. The sound Shiro let out making his own cock throb and  _ ache _ and he moaned loudly enough for it to echo around them in the small space slightly. “Nh… w-wow…” He couldn’t help the breathless word of wonder as he watched, feeling like a pervert but unable to help the way his hips twitched back and forth in small thrusts. Nor did he want to stop himself from giving in to the urge to touch  _ more _ . So Keith moved his hands again, one stroking Shiro’s balls, cupping them as his other moved up again and stroked a teasing circle around the swollen glans of the other man’s cock before humming. A sudden sort of sadistic curiosity welling up within him. “S-sorry… but…” He mumbled as he pressed a thumb to the opening in the tip, not bothered at all by the feeling of hot pee against him as he kneaded. “Wonder… if it will be stopped if I press hard enough…”

Shiro shuddered at the sound of Keith's moan, finding himself glad not for the first time that sounds didn't carry between the rooms easily. He could feel the intensity of his blush darkening at the breathless  _ wonder _ in the other man's voice. The small thrusts of Keith's hips and the cupping of his balls felt fantastic, somehow overwhelmingly sensitive in the context of the situation. 

The combination of something so sexual with something that  _ shouldn't _ have been sexual seemed to be setting him off. Enough that the teasing at the head of his cock had Shiro choking out a sound that was almost a whimper as his hips jerked. But then Keith was pressing against the slit and  _ kneading _ at it. And Shiro gasped sharply at the odd sensation of the flow being stifled on and off. "K-keith… That's…  _ Mnh _ …" It was  _ weird _ and kind of uncomfortable but somehow it also had his breaths shortening and he could  _ feel _ his balls twitching and tightening in the other man's palm. His gaze was locked on the sight, a quiet but frustrated sound escaping him unbidden. Keith was just…  _ touching _ like it was no big deal. And that was somehow strangely erotic in its own right. He wasn't sure if he was desperate to finish or to let out as much as he could, not sure if he wanted an end to the weirdness or more of it.  

Keith was completely and surprisingly wrapped up in the experience. When he’d been the one pissing himself it was mortifying and humiliating and yet still strangely hot to have the other man react to him that way. When it was  _ Shiro _ peeing all Keith could think was how erotic it was for the older man who was always so composed and put together to be doing something so basic but more private than  _ most _ things for  _ him _ . After all things like jerking off and sex were generally done together, at least eventually, but taking a piss wasn’t generally something  _ most _ people did together.

The frustrated noise Shiro muffled out drove Keith on more, pressing his index finger against the slit with a wiggle before pulling back to wrap his hand around the base of Shiro’s cock and stroke. Slow and meticulous as the weird situation hit him fully. It was weird and  _ naughty _ and humiliating and so very fucking hot. “Oh god… th-this is… really fucking hot…” He whispered with a tremble that shook his entire body, his small thrusts hardly enough now that he  _ needed _ so strongly but he knew the moment wouldn’t last much longer so he’d wait until Shiro was finished to give into his need to grind  _ hard _ .

It was weird. It was weird and strange and wrong and filthy and embarrassing and humiliating. And Shiro was rock-hard in spite of—because of?—it. Even as Keith pressed his index finger against the slit and he felt another burst of that frustrating building pressure as it stopped the stream against his will. The wiggling left him gasping and panting. He bit down a desperate sound as best as he could until the other man moved to wrap his hand around his dick instead and he let out a slight moan of relief. 

Keith's words about it being  _ hot _ came as the stream finally petered off and Shiro groaned loudly with a nod. "Mngh… It's… this is… weird but… definitely… definitely hot…" The strange sensation of peeing while getting jacked off had coiled him closer to the edge than he had expected. His breaths were short and unsteady and he braced himself with one hand against the shower wall. 

Keith watched as Shiro finished and then waited until the other man had finished speaking before making his move to intensify things. Being in control like this pleased him, it was different and  _ new _ even though he got off embarrassingly quickly when Shiro was the one steering their activities. 

Shiro was used to being the one guiding things, setting the pace, steering them. He wasn't fond of  _ not _ being in control of things. In any context, really. It set him on edge and made him feel like he would only spiral farther downwards. But this wasn't just  _ any _ context, this was  _ Keith _ , and with him it was… it was okay. He could give up a bit of his hold on things. At least once in awhile. 

“I’m really… Really turned on right now… I’m sorry I don’t know h-how long I can last.” Keith admitted, the space where his cock was pressed against Shiro’s body was slick with thick precum. He moved his hips faster then, the sensation almost maddening because it wasn’t  _ enough _ . But both of his hands were busy getting Shiro off, making Shiro feel good. Keith could wait. He was good at waiting, if his lengthy hold of pee had been any indication and if how long he’d waited with  _ hope _ for the older man to return after he'd gone missing. He tightened his grip around Shiro’s cock and began stroking him hard and fast, the hand on his balls moving from stroking gently to groping and rolling them in his palm.

The hard and fast strokes combined with the squeezing and rolling of his balls had Shiro stifling a cry into a sharp grunt. "Fuck… Keith… Ngh…" He  _ needed _ to cum now, sooner rather than later. He could feel Keith all but humping the space between his thighs, desperation clear. Gathering himself to shift his weight without losing his balance in his lust-dazed state, the taller man brought his legs together. Squeezing at Keith's cock where it pressed between his legs, Shiro dropped one hand to thumb across the angry red lines on the younger Paladin's wrist of the hand that was touching at his balls, not stopping his movements, just stroking across the irritated flesh. 

Keith revelled in the noise Shiro made with desperation, at the profanity preceding his name and the way he was all but squirming. He wasn’t, however, prepared for the way Shiro moved his legs and ended up squeezing his cock between them so wonderfully. It made the younger man choke on a heavy moan and he bucked harder into the tight space with almost frantic motions now. He’d cum like this, he  _ could cum  _ like this and he really  _ really _ needed to.

So when there was a touch to his sore wrist something sparked inside of him and Keith moved his head to rest his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder. Still kneading Shiro’s balls carefully but firmly, still jerking the other man off but speeding his movements until his arm muscles were burning but he ignored it. His own hips picking up with intensity as their bodies slapped together lewdly from the motion. He was too far gone now to hold back, Shiro squeezing his thighs together broke his resolve to hold out and just pleasure Shiro surprisingly easily. “M’going… t-to… cum… nh… Shiro- ah!”

The way that Keith was frantically fucking his thighs had Shiro entertaining the thought of letting the smaller man fuck him—asking him to, even. The sheer  _ pace _ he could maintain… But not now, not like this. For the moment, Shiro focused on the feeling between his thighs, the touch against his balls, and the stroking movements against his dick that were almost too-much in their intensity and pace. His breaths devolved into pants as he leaned his hand against the shower wall to support himself. He tipped his head forward, eyes fluttering half-lidded. 

Shiro was slightly surprised by the sudden shift in intensity of the situation, seeming to snap from shaky uncertainty to unbridled lust but he was  _ not _ complaining. The lewd sounds in the air between them and the sensations all combined to drive Shiro higher. He felt as though he were all but tumbling towards his peak as he continued thumbing across the injury, squeezing a bit tighter with his legs. "Do it… Cum for me… Wanna feel you… Ngh…" Shiro breathed out his words between heavy breaths and low groans. He knew it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge. Almost as he thought that thought, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Shiro came with a broken and gritted version of Keith's name spilling past his lips as his climax washed through him, hard and sudden. His legs trembled and twitched as he tried to keep them tight, all but pulsing the pressure around the younger man's dick. The spurts of cum that shot from his cock were easily caught up in the water of the shower and washed away, swirling down the drain as Shiro fought for his breath. 

Keith devolved into sounds of pleasure soon after his last words, unable to articulate enough with how tight the seal of the older man’s thighs was. The unpleasant experience of being a prisoner—however short lived—and the intensity of the rescue and wetting had very much driven the red Paladin into being more aroused than he thought possible. So when Shiro told him to cum he almost did on command, which was… new. Keith kept his pace up with both his hips and his hand though, the one at Shiro’s balls staying in place as he felt them tighten and he groaned loudly in anticipation.

A beat later Shiro was cumming and Keith hitched out a sobbing moan in response to the sound of his name on the other man’s lips as the thick, hot cum coated his fingers and was soon washed away. His own thrusts got harder and he moved his hands to the other man’s hips, squeezing tightly as Shiro’s thighs twitched around his cock and sent him spiralling over the edge. “Shi-ro!” He grit out, spilling himself between Shiro’s legs and shuddering to a jerky stop as his legs threatened to give out, face pressed against the older Paladin’s shoulder blade.

Shiro shuddered with a choked groan at the sound of his name on Keith's lips as he came. The sensation of the cum between his legs was thick and hot and strange but it had him reeling with positive sensations regardless. Slowly managing to catch his breath in the hot, humid air of the shower, Shiro moved to stroke his left hand against Keith's forearm in a soft gesture. 

"We should… we should probably  _ actually _ get washed up…" Shiro was glad, at least, that they didn't have to worry about it running cold on them. He stepped away carefully once he was sure Keith wouldn't simply collapse, turning quickly. Moving to get the soap, he didn't try to stop the small smile that quirked at his lips as he washed. "So that's… that is definitely a thing…" The entire experience had been… odd. But it was something he wouldn't mind exploring further if the younger man wanted to. Which… it seemed like he might. 

“Nh…” Keith all but purred at the touch to his arm as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. The other man’s favour of his still flesh hand was subtle but blindingly obvious to Keith and he wondered if he could help the other man overcome it. Still, now was not the time; now he was concentrating on the pleasure high still buzzing through his system. “Yeah… clean.” He hummed then let the other man go as he turned around.

Keith didn’t attempt to stop his eyes roving over the other man’s naked form again, biting his lip and cracking a pleased smirk at the sight. Shiro looked good wet.  _ So _ good. “Mh, we definitely should do it again sometime…” Keith grabbed the soap and started smothering his own body, suds foaming up as he moved. “I-if you… I mean… next time you wanna, if you let me know I can… H-hold it in all day… Or something…” He squirmed slightly, apparently talking about  _ himself _ doing it was far more embarrassing to him. 

Shiro was more than aware of Keith's ogling, a hint of heat drawn to his face. And while he was still hyper-aware of the scars marring his skin, the lascivious look he was being fixed with was both arousing and reassuring. It was a solid indicator that the other Paladin still wanted him  _ despite _ their presence. And he didn't much have any right to judge Keith for staring at him as his own gaze followed drips of water moving over the other man's body. Briefly, he entertained the thought of licking up the trails of water with a bite of his lip. Another time, maybe. 

When Keith said they should do it  _ again _ sometime, Shiro's efforts to rinse the lather from his head and body stuttered for a moment. He hurried to step out from under the stream, blinking his eyes open and free of water to watch the shorter man squirming as he talked about  _ holding _ it. Deliberately. Shiro's mouth felt suddenly too dry and he licked his lips, eyes flicking over Keith's body as his mind replayed the way the other had squirmed for him and the sounds he had made. If he hadn't just gotten off, Shiro was sure he would have been halfway to hardness already. 

"I think we could definitely… Make that work out… On a day that we don't have  _ too _ much to focus on, of course. See how long you could last… I… would not object to that." It would be a fun game to play but he hesitated to put their training in jeopardy. Not to mention that would be far too much and far too mortifying to try to justify to the others if Keith's resolve gave way on him. Even just the fact that it  _ happened _ would be too much to touch on.  

Keith nodded when Shiro agreed to the idea, they had very obviously stumbled upon a new kink they shared and Keith was very much ok with that idea. “Yeah… sounds good.” He said with a slightly excited quiver to his tone. He wondered how much it would affect him if he were doing it around the others, if he  _ knew _ he was holding it specifically because it got him and Shiro so excited and the others would have no idea what was going on. It was an odd sort of exhibitionistic urge and Keith wondered if that was something he got off on too. After all the times they’d shoved each other against walls for a quick make out session in the hallways had been risky and so  _ hot _ .

Shiro moved to steal a kiss, dropping his hand to squeeze once at the other man's dick before stepping out of the shower. Drying and redressing himself, he moved to clean up the mess on the floor, glad for the material of it and figuring that it was at least  _ partly _ his fault anyway. "I should go… The others will want to know you're okay… And… the hangar… I don't think we want anyone stumbling across that." 

When Shiro kissed him, Keith pressed into it eagerly and gasped out a moan at the squeeze to his over-sensitive dick, hips bucking slightly before Shiro was stepping away and out. Keith finished washing and followed not long after, wiping some of the drips from his body with a fluffy white towel as he walked in on Shiro cleaning up the puddle. Well… that was embarrassing, his face blossoming into another blush. “Uh… thanks… you didn’t have to…” He mumbled, scratching at his cheek. Then Shiro said he should go and the selfish, childish part of Keith tensed with a pouty sort of irritation, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. “Sure. Thanks um… next time… I’ll clean it you really don’t have to.” 

Tilting his head to the side for a moment, Shiro shook his head. "It's fine. After all, you  _ did _ ask me to get you something and instead I… well…" He shrugged slightly, biting his lip around a smirk. "So it's only fair since I pushed you into it." That was his reasoning on it anyway. And it was only practical. 

“W-well I mean… I’m glad you did…” Keith admitted to the other man shyly. To be honest he could have screamed at Shiro to get lost and the other man would have, he  _ knew _ he would have. So technically Keith had sort of wanted him to stay, too. 

That task done, Shiro washed his hands quickly before he took in the slightly irritated tension in Keith's body. The younger man didn't  _ want _ him to go. He could tell that much. Shiro, if he were honest, didn't want to go either. The idea of dragging the other man down to the bed and drawing him close and just  _ staying _ was tempting. But then the others would come looking for them and it would be… difficult to explain him lingering around in Keith's room like that. At least not without touching on their… whatever this was. They needed to work out what they were, what  _ this _ was, sooner rather than later. But Shiro was sure they'd both had enough uncertainty and awkward fumbling for one day. So instead, he moved to steal one final, lingering kiss before turning and leaving the room to let everyone know Keith was safely back with them and to get rid of the evidence in the hangar of what had transpired before heading to bed. 

When Shiro was done and went to wash his hands Keith pulled on some boxer briefs and scrubbed at his hair with his towel, letting it rest across his head like a scarf when the older man came back in for a goodbye kiss. “See you…” Keith whispered with a flick of his hand in a wave, then he was alone.

Alone and oddly aroused again. But then he always was for quite a while after their encounters, and despite being exhausted and having a sore stomach and wrists Keith flopped on his bed. Rolling over to his back and taking his time getting off once more before falling asleep.


End file.
